Severed Ties
by starg8fans
Summary: My take on the Season 5 episode, 'Broken Ties'. Warning: contains every spoiler I could find. Ronon goes missing, and the team has to go AWOL to get him back. But that's just the beginning of their troubles... Now slightly AU since 'The Kindred' aired.
1. Chapter 1 Narrowing Down the Field

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stargate Atlantis characters or settings.

After enjoying the discussion and speculation on the Gateworld threads I've decided to write my own version of the Season 5 Ronon-centric episode, 'Broken Ties'. So be warned: This and all following chapters contain every spoiler for season 5 I've managed to find. The plot, however, is just my imagination.

_**Narrowing down the field**_

The sight that met their eyes when they reached the village not far from the gate was one of destruction. Burnt out huts, overturned carts, trampled soil - and everywhere the dried out husks of the villagers who had been fed upon. An indication of how desperate for food the Wraith had become. In the past, they had culled the majority of their prey for their hives. Still, it appeared that the inhabitants of this village had at least tried to fight back. There were a few dead Drones between the human bodies.

John's head whipped around when he heard an anguished squeak form Rodney McKay.

"This one's still alive!" Scrabbling at his waist, Rodney tried to pull his handgun out of its holster.

"Rodney, no!" Sheppard shouted, but the scientist was too panicked to hear him. He pointed his gun at the drone, but his hand was shaking so hard he couldn't manage a precise aim. John saw a flash of black advance on McKay, and realized that Teyla had understood his warning shout. She was much closer, and managed to inject herself between the Wraith and Rodney, just as he had brought his other hand up to the grip of the gun, trying to steady it.

"Do not kill him," she said to Rodney, breathing hard after her desperate dash.

"Are you crazy?" McKay squeaked again. "Get out of my way, before that thing sucks the life from all of us."

Teyla shook her head. "He is gravely injured and will not last long. But I may be able to draw some information from his mind."

Rodney dropped the gun, understanding dawning in his eyes. "Oh!" he said in a small voice.

By now, John had reached the little group as well.

"Good job, Teyla. Now get to work before it's too late."

Immediately, Teyla dropped to her knees as close to the drone as she dared. Letting her eyes roll back into her head, she made her thoughts reach out for the Wraith's mind.

John looked at Rodney, a stinging reproach on his lips. But the words died away when he saw the stricken look on McKay's face. He had seen it there also during the conversation they'd had a few days before…

_Flashback_

"Damn it Rodney, there must be some way to find him!" John hissed through clenched teeth. Banging his fist on the scientist's desk, he resumed his pacing.

"If you have a way of narrowing down the possibilities I'll try my best," McKay answered. "But there's no telling where he is now." He threw out his arm to illustrate his point. "We're talking a whole galaxy here, and it's not even sure he's on a planet or moon somewhere. They may just keep him on a ship. Finding a needle in a haystack is like taking candy from a baby compared to this."

John stopped suddenly when an idea occurred him. "Last time the Wraith took Ronon they made him a Runner again. Maybe they did the same this time." He came back to Rodney's desk and leaned against it, hands gripping the edge. "Can you track their signals and see if there's a new one?"

McKay cast him a reproachful look and heaved a theatrical sigh. "After all these years, you still underestimate my intellect. Of course, that's the first thing I did. In fact, we've been tracking the runners out there since our mission to Sateda, and we have in fact managed to free a few more from their tracking devices. But I know exactly how many are out there, and there have been no additions recently."

"We just have to get him back," John muttered. "Those things hate him with a vengeance. Ronon's the one that got away - twice. There's no telling what kind of torture they're inflicting on him as…"

He broke off when he saw the look of desperation and helplessness in McKay's eyes…

_Flashback ends_

"I… I'm so sorry," McKay stammered. "I wasn't thinking, I was… just so scared when his… its feeding hand…"

"It's okay, Rodney, I understand," John said under his breath, signaling to the scientist to be quiet so as not to break Teyla's concentration. Silently, the two men stood there looking at the Athosian.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Teyla broke her connection with the drone's mind. Her eyes opened, and she took a moment to focus. To his surprise, John saw tears threatening to overflow. Slowly and stiffly, Teyla rose to her feet, staggering slightly. John put his hand on her elbow to steady her.

"Teyla? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Colonel, I will be fine in a moment. I felt a lot of pain, but the drone is dead now. It was very easy to enter his mind. He had hardly any strength left to resist me."

"And? Did you learn anything?" John asked eagerly.

"In fact, I did," Teyla replied. "But you will not like it. It appears that Ronon is in Michael's hands."


	2. Chapter 2 The Search is On

_AN _Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

_**The Search is On**_

"Okay, let's see," Rodney muttered, his fingers flying over the keys on his laptop. "Based on the quadrant Teyla got from the drone's mind, Michael should be hiding somewhere around here…"

The screen zoomed in on a section of the Pegasus galaxy. It was rather sparsely populated with planets. John pointed at one that seemed to be pulsating.

"What's that?"

"That? Oh, no chance he could be there. That's a Gas Giant. Completely uninhabitable. Okay, recalibrating long range sensors to Ronon's subcutaneous transmitter… and…"

Three sets of eyes were intently staring at the screen. But nothing showed.

"What?" Rodney couldn't believe it. "Oh come on, you've got to be kidding."

"Do you remember Michael's hiding place where he did his iratus bug experiment?" Teyla asked.

"Do I remember?" McKay swiveled back on his chair to look at her. "I still have nightmares about those things. And the dark corridors. And the dead bodies. And the…"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Sheppard interrupted his tirade, turning back to Teyla.

"You were saying…?"

"Michael had a shielded area within the facility. If his current hideout has a similar layout, it could explain why we cannot get a signal from Ronon's transmitter."

"She's right," John said, now looking at Rodney. "Is there a way you could detect such a shield?"

McKay shook his head. "Sorry, but that's a no. Not from here. This quadrant is close to the edge of the Pegasus galaxy, even all the sensors in Atlantis combined could not detect something as delicate as a shield signature over this distance."

"So we'll have to check it out on site," John decided. He turned and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Teyla called after him. Sheppard turned in mid-stride.

"I'm going to talk to Woolsey. We'll need the _Daedalus_ or the _Apollo_ to take us there and do the scanning." And with these words he was gone.

Teyla and Rodney shared a concerned look.

"Do you really believe that Mr. Woolsey will provide Colonel Sheppard with one of those ships for a rescue mission?" Teyla asked. Rodney shook his head.

"No way. That man is totally heartless. When I took him my list of special nutrition requests to be brought with the next batch of supplies, he eliminated over half of them. I mean, how am I supposed to survive? The food in the mess is monotonous and not exactly plentiful. I need my extra stash to tide me over, and if I don't get at least my..." McKay broke off when he saw the look Teyla gave him under a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but this is not really the time to…" Rodney cleared his throat and turned back to his computer tablet. "Anyway, I think I'd better look up the closest stargates in that quadrant." The scientist pulled a face. "I have a nasty feeling that when Sheppard comes back he will ask me to find a way to get there in a jumper… and what's worse, without permission."

Woolsey looked up from the report he was reading when John knocked on his door.

"Come in, Colonel Sheppard," he said and pointed at one of the chairs opposite him. "Take a seat."

John would have preferred to stand, but he obeyed. Woolsey looked at him expectantly.

"How can I help you, Colonel?"

"We have a lead on where Ronon is being held prisoner," John began.

Woolsey leaned back in his chair, looking at Sheppard over the rims of his glasses.

"And where exactly does this intel come from?"

John recounted what had happened in the culled village during their last mission. Woolsey's eyebrows rose higher and higher during Sheppard's report, but he did not comment. He let the Colonel have his say.

"...so the only way to pinpoint Ronon's location is to take the _Apollo_ or the _Daedalus_ to that quadrant and scan for…"

At this point, Woolsey raised his hand, shook his head, and said quite clearly, "No."

"Sir?"

"Out of the question."

Barely stopping himself from grinding his teeth in frustration John leaned forward to emphasize his point.

"Ronon is a member of my team. He's been missing for almost a week, and we finally have a lead with a good chance of a successful rescue. If you think I intend to leave him behind, and..."

"Has it not occurred to you, Colonel, that this may just be another trap?"

John flinched at the word. A trap. _Another_ trap.

"Last time I gave you the green light for a mission involving alien intel - against my better judgement, I might add - it had disastrous consequences."

The Colonel didn't know what to say. He hated having to agree with Woolsey, but he had to admit that he himself had been wishing over and over that he had listened to his gut feeling at the time…

_AN_ Just trying my hand at a bit of a cliffy here. Don't worry, update with the full details will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

_WARNING: _This chapter also includes spoilers for the S4 episode 'Reunion'.

Ronon's friend and former fellow soldier Tyre made his first appearance in that episode, and according to the spoilers Joe Malozzi said in his blog that the actor, Michael Dacascos, would guest star in 'Broken Ties'.

**Flashback**

_Flashback_

"I have a bad feeling about this," John said, scanning the area around the gate, the P90 ready in his hands.

"What could go wrong?" Ronon replied. "We know he's alone."

"Oh please, would you mind not saying that?" McKay's voice interrupted. "It's like a jinx, whenever somebody says nothing could go wrong it does… and in the most horrible ways."

John and Teyla shared a bemused look before concentrating on the surroundings again. Teyla spotted the solitary figure first.

"There he is," she exclaimed, pointing to their right.

A man had emerged from the woods ringing the field where the stargate stood, and was coming towards them, slowly and stiffly. When he got closer, they noticed his grey hair and wrinkled features. Ronon's eyes turned to slits. This was not what he had expected.

When the newcomer reached the group, he nodded at Sheppard, Teyla and McKay, then turned his sunken eyes on Ronon.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"What do you want, Tyre?" Ronon growled. "Last time we met you were a Wraith worshipper."

A tired smile crossed the other Satedan's withered features. "You should know that the Wraith do not take kindly to failure. After you and your friends got away, I was thrown in a cell. They said they would punish me by taking my life bit by bit." Tyre closed his eyes, as if the memory was too painful. "They fed on my twice. But I had been living on that hive long enough to know shortcuts and security protocols, so I managed to escape to a planet during a culling."

"And then you spread the word that you wanted to contact us," John added.

Tyre nodded. "I didn't know where to find you. The gate address to Atlantis is not exactly common knowledge. But I knew you had trading partners, so once I located one of them, I asked them to forward my message."

"Again," Ronon grated. "what do you want?"

"Shelter. Protection. A place where the Wraith will not find me."

"If you're thinking of Atlantis, forget it!" Ronon spat.

Tyre took another step towards his former friend. "I wasn't expecting you to offer me that. Look, I'm sorry what happened during our last meeting, but I cannot undo it. And I don't blame you for not trusting me anymore. But consider this - I know a lot of things about the Wraith that could be important for you. I've lived with them for years. In exchange for a safe haven, I am willing to share this knowledge."

Ronon's mind was in turmoil. Every fiber in his body wanted to believe that his old friend had seen the error of his ways, but the hurt of his betrayal was still too acute. Ronon looked at John, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your call."

John chewed on his lower lip for a moment, then he made his decision.

"We'll take him to the Alpha site, and put him under guard there. I need to discuss this with Woolsey." _'And I'm not looking forward to that,' _he added to himself.

"Thank you," Tyre said. "Can I go and get my things?"

"We'll go with you," John said. The nagging feeling in his gut was still there, and he would not let this former Wraith worshipper out of his sight until he was safely under guard. They followed Tyre in single file along a narrow path that snaked through the woods. After hiking for about twenty minutes, they arrived at a rocky outcrop. Walking along the stone surface, Tyre led them to a narrow opening that was obviously the entrance to a cave.

"This where you live?" Ronon asked.

Tyre nodded. "I decided a low profile would be best. I know the Wraith are out there looking for me." He was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. "Will you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

Tyre and Ronon disappeared through the crack. John was just debating if he should follow them, when rays of white light issued from the entrance, blinding him. The next thing the team heard was the whine of a wraith dart, that rose from behind the outcrop. Before any of them had time to get over their surprise and aim their weapons, the alien craft had streaked away over the treetops in the direction of the stargate.

"Ronon?" Teyla shouted and ran into the cave. John and Rodney followed, and all three realized that they had been tricked. There was no cave, at least not anymore. A landslide must have taken the whole back wall with it at some point, and the gaping hole provided easy access for a dart.

_End Flashback_

"If you remember correctly," Woolsey continued, "I was against your meeting with this former friend of your alien team member. And I was right."

John bridled at this description of Ronon, but he held his tongue in check. Getting into a fight with Woolsey would not serve his purpose at the moment.

"Now this time, again, I find the source of your information highly unreliable. Tell me one thing, Colonel, is it normal to find fatally wounded drones in culled villages?"

John shook his head.

"So is it not conceivable that this drone was planted, his memory altered, to lure you into another trap?"

"If they had wanted to capture the whole team, the dart on M2G-994 could have swept all of us up in its culling beam. No, they were after Ronon, and only Ronon. So what would they want with us now?"

Woolsey stapled his fingers under his chin. "Not you. Maybe they want one of our Ancient ships. Maybe they were expecting you to react just as you are now. Delivering the _Apollo_ or the _Daedalus_ to their doorstep - they would be easy prey for a Wraith fleet hiding in that quadrant."

John opened his mouth, but no words came. He couldn't deny that there was a certain logic in what Atlantis' new Commander had said. His mind was racing, looking for another argument when Woolsey's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So in the interest of the city's ongoing safety, I have to deny you request. Anything else, Colonel?"

Feeling it prudent not to mention the use of a jumper, John shook his head and took his leave.


	4. Chapter 4 On Their Own

_AN_ Okay, it's starting. I had to rewrite this chapter due to new spoilers becoming available.

I'd appreciate any comments you have. Don't know if I'm moving too slowly, but once my characters start talking I can't seem to get them to shut up...

**On Their Own**

Neither Teyla nor Rodney had to ask John how his interview with Woolsey had gone. His furrowed brow gave the result away.

"We're on our own, people," Sheppard said. "Woolsey believes it's another trap, and in a way I can't blame him."

"Yes, well… I was kind of expecting that, so I already have another plan," Rodney countered smugly.

"You do?"

Calling up the map he had used before, McKay indicated three planets that were ringed in red.

"These are the only planets in this quadrant that have a stargate. I believe it is safe to assume that Michael would pick a place with easy interstellar access, so our chances are pretty good of finding that shield signature on one of these babies. All we need is a jumper."

"And a reason to take it out," John pointed out.

"Maybe I can be of assistance there," Teyla interjected. "There has been a mild outbreak of a viral infection among my people. I believe I could… persuade Halling to report its effects as slightly more serious than they are, and request support from us and a visit from Dr. Beckett."

John nodded. "It would be good to have Carson on board, anyway. Who knows in what kind of shape Ronon will be when we get to him."

Teyla got up from her chair, and moved to the door. "I will speak to Halling, then. I was planning to pay a visit to my people later this afternoon anyway." A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Canaan likes to see for himself that I returned from my missions unharmed."

After she had gone, John turned to Rodney, who was still busily tapping away at his keyboard.

"Looks like Canaan has finally accepted Teyla's decision."

"Huh?" Rodney replied distractedly. "What decision?"

"You know, her decision to stay on the team."

"Oh," McKay answered, finally looking up. "Actually, I was wondering about that."

"About what?"

"Do you think it wise to let Teyla return so quickly after… after she had… after the…"

Sheppard's face hardened with anger. "I think what she needs right now is a chance to get out there and have a stab at revenge against the bastard for what he did to her."

"But don't you think this urge to get revenge could make her… I don't know… reckless, maybe?"

John pulled a face. "We're talking about Teyla here, McKay. She's the most level headed person I know. She can handle it."

"I hope you're right. Still, having to realize that it wasn't a baby she had carried but that… that thing Michael implanted is a tough act to live down, even for Teyla."

"I know." Not eager to have those black memories visit him again, the Colonel quickly changed the subject. "Try to find out as much as you can about those three planets. Hopefully we'll be able to leave first thing tomorrow."

"All packed and ready to go, Doc?" John asked as he entered the Atlantis infirmary.

Dr. Carson Beckett turned around to him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ready tae go?" he asked in his lilting Scottish accent. "We have almost an hour before we're scheduled tae leave."

"I know, but I was just passing by, so I thought I'd drop in… See if you need anything. Well, good to know everything's dandy." John could see Carson's gaze become suspicious, and decided to cut his visit short. "So, I'll see you in the jumper bay later." He turned to go, but stopped as if a thought had suddenly crossed his mind. Trying to sound casual, he added, "Oh, it might be a good idea to bring some extra supplies for injuries and stuff. You know, morphine and so on."

Dr. Beckett's gaze turned into a frown.

"I was told we're just visiting Teyla's people tae assist with an outbreak of flu," he said finally. "What makes ye think we'd need supplies like that?"

"Oh, you know me and my team, Doc," John replied, with an impish grin, "we always manage to get into trouble and I just want you to be prepared."

Carson put the the case with syringes he'd been holding in his hands on a table, took Sheppard's arm and guided him to a cubicle in a corner of the infirmary.

"Look, Colonel, I may have been out of it for almost a year, but some things never change. I can tell ye're up to something, and I need tae know what so I can prepare for it."

John sighed. "I'd rather not tell you. The less you know the better. I don't want to make you an accomplice."

Carson's eyes narrowed. "Ye're going AWOL aren't ye?" Then understanding began to dawn on his features. "Oh goodness gracious, do you have a lead on where to find Ro…."

Sheppard's urgent signals shushed him before he could finish the name. John cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure nobody had overheard.

"Yes," he hissed. "But Woolsey has refused me the means to mount a proper rescue mission, so we're following up on this lead on our own." He took a step back and folded his arms across his chest. "So, you in or out?"

"But what about Teyla's people?" Carson protested. "Who will take care of them while we follow this famous lead of yer's?"

"Don't worry, the situation among the Athosians is far less serious than we have everybody believe. They'll do just fine without any assistance from us."

"I see… Ye've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"Actually, there is one point that still needs taking care of. We'll probably be gone a couple of days, and won't be able to check in on a regular basis. Any ideas how to get around that?"

Beckett pondered this for a moment, then he nodded.

"I think I could manage, although I'm not really comfortable with it."

"What do you have in mind, Doc?"

"Well… as ye know Dr. Keller is still the CMO here, mainly for reasons of red tape. Obviously, it's not easy tae resurrect a person administratively after he's been listed as dead. The poor lass is quite uneasy with the situation. So if I were tae imply that I would consider repeated check-ins inappropriate, or even insulting, I'm sure she'd agree tae longer intervals in between.

"You're a genius," Sheppard grinned.

"As I said, I'm not comfortable with manipulating Dr. Keller in this way, but there are more important issues at stake right now." Beckett shuddered. "I was in Michael's hands for almost a year, and there's no telling what evil schemes that monster has planned for the poor lad. We've got to bring him home, and the sooner the better."


	5. Chapter 5 Choices

**Choices**

They only spent enough time on the planet Teyla's people now inhabited to drop off a few jars of acetaminophen and a bag of lollipops for the children - courtesy of Dr. Keller. Then they re-boarded the jumper, and John lined it up to the stargate.

"Okay, Rodney," he said, "give me those choices again."

"Right," McKay answered, plugging his tablet into a socket in the control console and pulling up a diagram on the HUD. "There are three planets in this quadrant we can gate to. Michael may have established his base on any one of them. Although I would tend to strike this one from the list of possibilities." He pointed to one of the red circles. "This planet is caught in the gravitational pull of the gas giant, meaning that it will be incorporated into the larger mass in the foreseeable future. Michael is a scientist, I am sure he is aware of this danger, and would not establish his foothold in such a precarious position. So that leaves two possible targets."

"50/50 chance? I like those odds," Sheppard grinned.

"Moving on," Rodney continued, casting a reproachful look at John for interrupting. "The two other planets both have rather inhospitable environments. One is an ice planet with a mean temperature of 54˚ below zero. Centigrade," he added, with a sidelong look at Sheppard. "Lucky for us, at the moment it is in it's summer phase, so we are only looking at appr. 12 to 15˚ below. The other planet has a sulfur based atmosphere that is toxic for humans in case of extended exposure."

"That's just bloody great," Carson commented. "We have a choice between suffocating or freezing to death."

"Let's hope it won't come to that. But it sounds just like Mikey to pick a place like this," Sheppard agreed. "Keeps nosey visitors away, and with an airlock and a dart or two he can come and go as he pleases." He turned to his team. "Okay, let's hear some suggestions, your guess is as good as mine - where do we start?"

Carson and Rodney spoke at the same time.

"Ice planet." "Sulfur planet."

Glaring at each other, the two men began a heated discussion about their suggested destinations. Ignoring their raised voices, Sheppard turned to Teyla.

"What's your take on this?"

"I would suggest to begin with the planet that has the poisonous atmosphere," she said. "We know that Michael likes his bases underground, and construction work in frozen earth would have been hard and time consuming."

John nodded. "Good point," he said, entering the planet's gate address into the DHD.

Beckett and McKay stopped arguing when they heard the familiar dialing noises.

"What are you doing? Did you decide already? Where are we going?" Rodney asked.

"You'll see. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

"I don't get it. I just don't get it," Rodney complained, as he went over the results of his scans for the umpteenth time. "Again nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero."

"That's a whole day wasted. So what do we do now?" Sheppard asked, not taking his eyes off the HUD. It took all his concentration to keep the jumper steady in the howling blizzard that surrounded them. A shudder ran through the craft as yet another gust of the icy, gale force winds buffeted it.

"You did speak of a third option," Teyla reminded Rodney.

"I know, but it just doesn't make any sense. That planet is doomed, and it has been for a long time."

"We're not giving up until we've exhausted every possibility," John decided. "I'll get us back to the gate. Stand by for entering the address, McKay!"

Apart from the looming mass of the gas giant that filled half the sky, P3A-114 looked peaceful enough. The stargate sat on top of a knoll, with more rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Herds of burly six legged creatures roamed the plain, and kite shaped flying reptiles crossed the sky.

Cloaking the jumper as soon as he had cleared the gate, John set a search pattern of widening concentric circles around the gate. They had hardly completed the second one, when there was a triumphant cry form Rodney.

"Bullseye!"

"What do we have, McKay?" John asked, hope and excitement mingling in his breast.

"A network of underground tunnels and rooms at a 7 o'clock position from the gate," the scientist reported. "And… let's see… yes, definitely a shield signature." He looked up, a lopsided grin lighting up he face. "We found it!"

"Good work, Rodney!" Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, John turned the jumper in the right direction. "How about life signs?"

"None outside the shielded area," McKay replied. "And that part of the facility is quite small, two rooms max would be my guess. So I don't think we'll meet with a lot of resistance."

"Sounds almost too easy," Sheppard muttered, memories of his conversation with Woolsey crossing his mind.

"If Ronon is in fact inside," Teyla cautioned. "They may have abandoned this facility, considering its impending destruction."

"Well, only one way to find out," John replied. "McKay, you stay with the jumper. Get to work on disabling that shield. Teyla, Carson with me. We're going in."

_AN_I have to apologize - this is supposed to be a Ronon centric fic, and he still hasn't made a real appearance yet. Hope you enjoy the team interaction at least. I swear they'll be getting to Ronon in the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there!


	6. Chapter 6 Michael's Hideout

_AN_ There will be some mention of torture in this chapter, so I've decided to up the rating to T just to be safe. As always, thanks for the reviews, they are an inspiration.

**Michael's Hideout**

The tunnel they entered was low and completely dark. The walls were packed earth, and bore faint traces of the picks and shovels that had once formed them. Walking slowly and carefully on the uneven floor, John took point, lighting their progress with his P-90. Carson was right behind him, his eyes glued to the life signs detector he carried, while Teyla watched their six.

They came to a crossroad, where the roof was supported by wooden beams. They were withered to a silvery grey, and when John touched one of them he could feel it crumbling under his fingertips. This facility must have been here for a very long time. Which would explain why Michael picked this doomed world for his hideout. No construction had been involved, he was just utilizing an existing structure that suited his needs until it became too dangerous.

"Which way now, McKay?" he whispered.

"Turn right, follow the corridor past another crossing, and then turn left," Rodney's voice came back to him.

"Still no life signs?" John asked.

"No," Carson replied, at the same time as McKay's "Negative," came over the comm.

They reached the second crossroads and turned left. After only a few meters, a door barred their progress. It looked strangely out of place in this primitive warren. Made from a bluish metal, it was completely smooth without a lock or handle, and fit almost seamlessly into the frame that hugged the earthen walls. Gingerly, Sheppard reached out and touched the dull surface, prepared for an alarm or electric shock, but all he felt was an unexpected warmth.

"Okay, that's it, you're right outside the shielded area," he heard Rodney's voice in his ear.

"I figured as much, since we just encountered a door," John shot back.

"Be careful when you open it, there could be…"

"I can't open it, because there's nothing to open it with," Sheppard explained. "It's just a smooth sheet of metal."

"Colonel?" He turned to find Teyla pointing the light of her P-90 at a section of the wall. Looking over her shoulder, Sheppard could also see the faint outline of a cover of some sort, camouflaged in such a way that it blended with the packed earth around it. Using his knife, John pried it open. Underneath in a small recess was a lever. Motioning to Teyla and Carson to step back a safe distance, John grabbed it and pulled. They heard a sharp 'click', and the door moved slightly so that it was now ajar.

"What happened? What's that noise?"

"Relax, McKay, Teyla just found the Open Sesame switch," Sheppard reported. Raising his weapon and pointing it at the door, he nodded at Carson to open it.

A greenish light filled the corridor as Beckett pulled the door back. It came from a wavering force field that completely filled the opening. Through it, they could see a small room that looked like a laboratory. Bottles, vials, test tubes, and some alien looking machines dotted every available surface. Half expecting to see Michael's pale features, Sheppard moved closer to the field and scanned the room. It was deserted.

"Right, McKay, now would be a good time to loose the shield," John said.

"Do you have any idea what a complex task I'm facing here?" he heard the scientist sputter. "We are talking alien technology, I have to rewrite most of my protocols to achieve compatibility, not to mention…"

"Rodney?!"

"Just give me a sec, almost there…" Rodney muttered.

"Colonel?" It were Teyla's sharp eyes again who had noticed something. She pointed at a device in a corner of the lab. An orange light was pulsing in its core.

"What do you think it is?" John lowered his voice. "Could it be a…" He didn't spell out the word 'bomb' so as not to alarm Rodney and Carson, but Teyla got the meaning his raised eyebrows tried to convey.

"I don't think so. Rather, it appears to be some kind of power generating device," she replied, indicating a few blood red cords that snaked like tentacles across the floor and disappeared through a doorway at the back of the room.

"Okay, this should do it," Mckay announced, and a moment later the force field disappeared with a soft hiss.

"Nice job, Rodney," John said. "Okay, how are we on life signs?"

"Only one," Carson reported, holding up the life sign detector.

"And I'm receiving a signal from Ronon's subcutaneous transmitter," Rodney added, his voice high with excitement. "It's him! He's inside!"

Carson was about to run through the door, but Sheppard stopped him.

"Take it easy, Doc, first we need to make sure this area is secure," he cautioned. Nodding at Teyla, they entered side by side, weapons covering their advance. Carson was right behind them.

"He's through that doorway," he said, pointing in the direction. John nodded, moving slowly towards the opening. He was just about to step through it, when something reflected in the light from his P-90. Frowning, John knelt down and realized that a trip wire had been strung across the door frame, about 4 inches from the ground. Making sure it was the only one in the opening, he rose again and turned to his team mates.

"The door is booby trapped. There's a wire across the bottom. Make sure you step over it," he cautioned. Leading the way, he entered the second room - and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that met his eyes. He heard Teyla's gasp behind him, and a few muttered curses from Carson.

Ronon was strapped down to a metal table, naked except for a length of cloth around his loins. He was unconscious, and John was glad about it. Several metal pins jutted from his body, red tendrils running from them. In addition, wooden spikes had been rammed into his flesh, their purpose only too clear by the charred patches that covered his skin. An IV needle had been inserted into the back of his hand with a hose that ran to an array of bottles over his head.

John almost lost his footing as Carson elbowed him aside, eager to get his hands on Ronon's tortured body.

"That bastard," John growled, cold fury rising in his veins. "He'll pay for this."

"Why?" he heard Teyla's choked voice by his side, "Why would he do this to Ronon?"

"Hello, can somebody please tell me what's going on down there?" Gritting his teeth, John began to brief Rodney on what they had found.


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

_AN _Guess now that 'The Kindred' parts one and two have aired this fic must be considered AU. I may go back and change a few minor things that don't really affect the story line later. But I'll wait until the season finale has aired, since there'll probably be more bugs that need fixing. I'll let you know if and when I change anything in the earlier chapters.

**Escape**

"So, gimme the news, Doc," John said when Carson had finished his examination and joined him in the lab. With McKay's help, Sheppard had disabled the stun device that had been hooked up to the trip wire, making the passage through the door now safe.

"His vital signs are amazingly stable, considering what he's been through. In a way, Michael did us a favour. It appears that he was planning tae prolong this… procedure as much as possible, so he made sure Ronon's condition would not deteriorate too much."

He pointed at the IV bottles hanging over the table. "Two of them contain glucose and saline solutions to prevent malnutrition and dehydration."

"What about the other two?"

"One is a sedative. It was being administered when we arrived, but I've shut it off in the meantime. The other is a stimulant. I can only guess that it was used to keep Ronon from blacking out during…"

He broke off, looking at the still figure. Teyla was standing at Ronon's side, one hand gently stroking his hair. Carson had removed the wooden spikes and dressed the wounds, but the metal pins were still embedded in his shoulders, sides and the top of his thighs. At least the attachments had been removed.

Swallowing hard, Sheppard asked, "What's with those pins?"

Carson flinched. "I'll need more sophisticated equipment tae remove them without doing further damage. They were inserted right into nerve centers, and then hooked up tae the generator we found next door." He shook his head. "I don't get it. This is not like Michael at all. He's an ice cold, calculating maniac, but he's first and foremost a scientist. Inflicting pain only for pain's sake..."

"The stargate just activated!" McKay's panicked voice interrupted the doctor. "Sheppard, do you read? The gate's open, and… oh no, a dart just came through!"

"I heard you, Rodney!" Cursing under his breath, John turned to Beckett.

"We need to get out of here. You said one of those bottles contains a stimulant?" Carson nodded. "Do you think it would bring Ronon around enough so he can walk with some help?"

"You canna be serious…" Beckett began to sputter, but Sheppard cut him short. "Look, Doc, it would take at least the three of us to carry him. But then we can't defend ourselves against whoever just gated through. So I'm not asking you if this is a good idea, I'm asking you if it's possible."

"I don't think you realize…"

"Doc?" There was a warning undertone in the word.

"Alright! Aye, it is possible. But the repercussions…"

"Good enough for me. Do it."

John turned to Teyla. "You stay here and help Carson. I'll go ahead and clear the way. As soon as you can, get going. I'll meet you by the exit."

Teyla nodded. Sheppard half ran out of the room, activating his comm along the way.

"Rodney? What's the score?"

"The dart deposited four drones. They're heading for the hatch that leads to the tunnels."

After switching the feed, Carson picked up a syringe and jabbed the needle into a port on the IV line. Seeing Teyla's questioning look, he just said, "Morphine."

Then they stood together quietly, waiting for the drugs to take effect. After a few minutes, Ronon's eyelids began to flutter. He groaned, turning his head right and left as he struggled out of unconsciousness. Teyla put a calming hand on his forehead, and leaned over him. Very slowly, Ronon's eyes opened. They were distant and seemed to look straight through her. Blinking a few times, he tried to bring her face into focus.

"Be still. We are here, you are safe," Teyla whispered. Then her head jerked around as she heard the familiar sound of a P-90. Ronon tried to turn as well, and seemed surprised that his hands were no langer shackled. Lifting one arm, he looked distractedly at the red welts around his wrist. Another burst of machine gun fire galvanized Beckett into action.

"Ronon, lad, do ye think ye can sit up?" he asked.

There was no reply. Ronon was still staring at his wrist. Carson nodded at Teyla, and together they managed to manhandle the Satedan to a sitting position, his long legs dangling over the side of the table.

"Ye okay so far, lad?" Beckett asked.

Ronon looked at him. "I'm fine," he said finally. His voice was expressionless, like a robot's. But hearing the reply they knew so well brought a slight smile to the faces of his team mates.

"Alright then, let's see if ye can stand." Supporting him on both sides, they slid Ronon off the table and onto his feet. For a moment it appeared that his knees would buckle, but then the Satedan managed to stand. Carson took off his uniform jacket and put it around Ronon's shoulders.

The retort of a P-90 echoed through the hallways again, and then they heard Sheppard's voice over the comm.

"Okay, that took care of those four. Should I look out for any more, McKay?"

"Negative. The dart continued right after dropping its cargo."

"Maybe there's another facility on this planet, but we can check that out next time," John replied, obvious relief in his voice. "Doc, Teyla, how's it going with Ronon?"

"He's on his feet, and I think he'll be able to walk," Carson replied.

"Don't worry about me," Ronon mumbled.

"I will decide what to worry about, thank you very much. But right now, let's try to get you out of here, alright?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Return

_AN _Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated as usual. Glad you still like the story. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies. My two betas are busy with RL at present, so I'm running this on my own.

**The Return**

The way to the exit seemed to take forever. They made good progress at first, but as the effects of the stimulant began to wear off, Ronon was leaning more and more heavily on Carson's and Teyla's shoulders, and his steps became slow and faltering. Beckett breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the light of Sheppard's P-90 in the distance.

As they drew closer, John came to meet them, and relieved Teyla of her burden. Both he and Carson were sweating and breathing heavily when they finally arrived at the cloaked jumper, the Satedan almost a dead weight. Teyla opened the hatch for them, and the three men pretty much tumbled inside. They lowered Ronon onto one of the benches along the craft's sides, and Beckett began to fuss over his patient, getting him to lie down and swathing him in blankets.

Rodney appeared from the cockpit. "Finally! You sure took your time getting back. I was beginning to wonder if those drones…"

"We need tae get him back tae Atlantis as quickly as possible," Carson interrupted, ignoring the scientist completely. "These pins have tae come out, and the sooner the better."

"You got it, Doc," John replied, brushing past McKay. "Rodney, dial Atlantis. It's no use going through the Athosians' planet to keep up pretenses. We missed two call-ins, and nobody's gonna believe we found our extra passenger while berry picking in the woods."

He turned around when there was no reply. Rodney was frozen to the spot, looking in shock at the prone figure on the bench. It appeared that Ronon felt his gaze, because he turned his head, opened his eyes and looked at McKay. The scientist's mouth worked, but no words came at first. Finally, he managed to say, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we took so long. We tried to find you, but…" He raised his hands in a gesture of resignation.

Ronon's closed his eyes again, but before he turned his head away he managed to say, "I'll be alright."

John sure hoped he was correct.

Sheppard had not expected an open-armed welcome when he landed the jumper in its bay. But he was not prepared for a whole squad of marines to surround the docking craft, weapons raised. A very uneasy looking Major Lorne was waiting for them when John opened the hatch.

"What's the meaning of this, Major?" he asked as he stepped onto the tarmac.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but my orders are to take you to Mr. Woolsey immediately, and to prevent anybody else from leaving the jumper, if necessary by force."

"Fair enough as far as I'm concerned, but we have just returned from a rescue mission - a _successful _rescue mission, in fact," he added when he saw the worry in Lorne's eyes, that was immediately replaced by a look of utter relief, "but we have a medical emergency on our hands. So Dr. Beckett will accompany Ronon to…"

"Again, I'm sorry, but Mr. Woolsey's orders pertained in particular to Ronon, should he be on board."

"Ye canna be serious!" The others had appeared in the open hatch, and Carson took a step forward - but stopped when half a dozen weapons were aimed at his chest. Swallowing hard, the doctor still persisted. "Come inside and have a look at the lad if ye don't believe me. It's not a pretty sight, I assure you. He needs surgery and he needs it now."

"I wish I had another option, Doc, but I cannot permit you or Ronon to leave the jumper. My orders were made very clear by Mr. Woolsey, so my hands are tied."

"Unless I override those orders," a voice came from behind the marines. All eyes turned to Dr. Keller, who pushed her way through the soldiers. "Welcome back, Colonel Sheppard. Carson. Is it true that you found Ronon and brought him home?"

"Aye, it's true. But he's in bad shape."

"Let me see him," Jennifer said, and put a foot on the lowered ramp.

"I'm not sure I can permit that, Doctor," Lorne interrupted.

Jennifer turned to him, an air of authority around her that belied her young age and small stature.

"This is a medical emergency, Major, and as CMO of Atlantis it's at my discretion how to handle it. Nobody, not even the acting head of the operation, must interfere with my decision. I'm surprised you don't know that."

Ignoring Lorne's stunned look, Dr. Keller turned and disappeared into the jumper. When she emerged again a few minutes later, her face was pale and her expression serious. She tapped her earpiece to call the infirmary.

"Dr. Biro? Dr. Keller here. I need you to set up a mobile operating unit in iso room 2 immediately. I'll be there with the patient in a few minutes… Thank you. Keller out."

She turned back to Lorne.

"Moving Ronon to an isolation room should satisfy any security concerns Mr. Woolsey may have. I will also need Dr. Beckett to perform the surgery, so he's coming with me. Teyla and Dr. McKay will remain in the jumper in compliance with your orders."

She signaled two paramedics with a gurney who had been waiting in the background for her summons. Sheppard elbowed Lorne in the side who just stood there, still gaping at Dr. Keller.

"Weren't you supposed to take me to Mr. Woolsey, Major?"

_Ano__ther AN_ I know there's a lot of controversy about the Keller character. I really liked her at the beginning of Season 4 when she was fighting for Elizabeth's life, and it was good to see that strong, confident CMO back in _The Kindred_. So that's the Doc Keller I'm describing here.


	9. Chapter 9 Confined

**Confined**

Colonel (how much longer?) Sheppard could see the security guard taking up his position in the corridor just before the door to his quarters hissed shut, a low beep indicating that it was now also locked. Walking away from it, he took off his tac vest and dropped it on the floor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, John began to undo his boots. When he had pulled off the first one he stopped, holding it in his hands. He felt the anger and frustration he had tried to suppress bubble to the surface again. Gawd, that new head of Atlantis was a pain in the neck! Probably couldn't handle to be proven wrong. The intel had checked out, they had rescued Ronon - and how had Woolsey repaid it? By informing him that he was confined to his quarters, where he would await an investigation into his disobeying a superior's direct order.

"_Superior, my ass," _John growled, and in a fit of fury he threw his boot against the wall. It bounced to the floor with a very satisfying thud. For the umpteenth time Sheppard wished back the days when Elisabeth and later Sam were at the helm in Atlantis. They had been in synch with the city and its inhabitants, weighing suggestions that were brought to them with an open mind and an open heart. They had trusted his judgement, and welcomed his suggestions. John had to admit that his solutions and theirs had clashed on several occasions, but they had always given him enough leeway to prove his point. Using unorthodox means in an alien and hostile environment was in their blood. Woolsey's blood, however - if it was blood at all and not ink that was coursing through those veins - ran thick and slow, encumbered by rules and regulations. He didn't even seem to make an effort to understand the people he was responsible for…

_Flashback_

"Why won't you realize that your actions jeopardized our position, Colonel?"

"Because they didn't. I didn't just come off the boat, you know. I have run operations in this galaxy for years. I know what the Wraith are capable of. Beckett checked Ronon through for any kind of Wraith implants, and McKay did the same for sub-space beacons. He's clean, I'm telling you."

"There are other ways of manipulating people that are not physical. This alien was at the Wraiths' mercy for over a week, he was obviously severely tortured. I can only presume that he has been compromised."

John stared at Woolsey, the total lack of emotion in the man's face making his blood boil.

"Do you ever read personnel files, Mr. Woolsey? Are you not aware of Ronon's history? The Wraith have destroyed everything he ever held dear, and because of them he's been through seven years of hell that more than prepared him for any kind of torture. He hates them with a passion. Do you really think he could be turned by them?"

"It is beside the point what I think. There is a viable possibility that this man is a danger to the city. I understand that he cannot be moved at the moment due to his physical condition, but I will have him transferred to the brig as soon as possible, and the moment he will have recovered enough I will have him removed from this planet. While you, Colonel, will suffer the consequences of your reckless actions."

_End Flashback_

So here he was. Woolsey had even confiscated his comm piece, effectively isolating him from the rest of the city, and his friends and team mates.

John decided to take a shower. He thought he could still smell the musty odor from those tunnels on himself. When he was done, he dressed in a black sweatsuit. While he was toweling his hair, the bell chimed, and after a polite pause the door opened. Teyla and Carson were standing outside, the latter carrying a tray with food and drink.

"May we come in?" Teyla asked formally.

"Of course," John replied, motioning to them to enter. "Glad to see you."

"I canna believe ye're cooped up in here like this, cut off from communication," Carson remarked, setting the tray on the table next to the settee. "Anyway, we figured we'd bring ye some dinner and brief ye on how the surgery went."

"I really appreciate that." John wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want to offend his friends, so he sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"It was the right decision not tae mess with those pins onsite. The ends were barbed, and any attempt tae just pull them out would have caused serious damage tae the muscles and nerves. Still, Dr. Keller and I removed them successfully."

"Good to hear that. Where's Ronon now?" John asked.

"Still in the isolation room," Carson answered. "Dr. Keller has insisted that he stays there until it is certain there will be no post-op complications. In addition, the brain scans have shown a shadowy area that indicates a minor cerebral haemorrhage. It could explain Ronon's lethargic behaviour when we found him. It's not dangerous at the moment, and won't require treatment, but it still needs tae be monitored."

After the doctor's report, they tried to keep up a pretense of conversation, but it was forced, and interrupted by lengthy, uncomfortable silences. None of them wanted to touch the critical issue if John's decision to stage this rescue on his own would get him removed from Atlantis. Sheppard guessed that this was the reason why Rodney hadn't made an appearance yet. The scientist couldn't stand emotionally charged situations. Anyway, the men were glad when Teyla finally announced that she was tired and would call it a day.

When John crawled into bed himself about half an hour later, he used his thoughts to switch off the lights as usual. But he switched them back on immediately. He had just thought of something. Creeping towards the door to his quarters, he closed his eyes and concentrated, became one with the city that was tied to his genetic make-up. He could see the lock in the door in his mind, and he knew it would only require a thought to open it…

A smirk on his face, and feeling better than he had since leaving Woolsey's office, John returned to bed and shut down the lights.


	10. Chapter 10 Alarm

_AN_ Thanks for the reviews, the were very helpful. It's great to hear what you think about certain characters' (re)actions and what's gonna happen next... Well, the action is finally starting, and the muse is really good to me. So you can expect daily updates this week .

**Alarm**

The wailing of a siren raised Sheppard from his sleep in the early morning hours. Only half awake, he scrabbled for his comm piece on the bedside table as usual. When he couldn't find it, he sat up - and remembered his predicament. The words that accompanied the alarm were muted by the locked door, so John walked towards it. To his surprise, the door opened instantly at his approach. He couldn't help but smirk - obviously, the city thought he should look into this emergency. The grin was wiped from his face, though, when he could make out the cause of the alarm.

"Fire in the chair room… Fire in the chair room… Fire in the chair room…" a computerized voice repeated over and over.

The guard outside his room was no longer there. Thankful to be spared explanations and an argument, John took off at a run, glad that the place he was heading for was only a few corridors away.

There was mayhem outside the chair room. The doors were open, and thick, pungent smoke billowed from the room, effectively stopping anybody from entering. To his surprise, Sheppard noted that almost all people on the scene appeared to be dressed in their sleepwear. Several of them held fire extinguishers, but this far away from the blaze they would have no effect.

He spotted Lorne stepping back from the entrance, wheezing and coughing, and grabbed a hold of his 2IC.

"What's the status, Evan?"

Gasping for air, Lorne replied, "Whatever was used as an accelerant reacted with the water from the sprinkler system. We can't get to the fire itself, the smoke is too thick."

"I assume firefighters with hazmat suits are on their way?"

Lorne shook his head. "All transporters are down. What we got here is personnel who have their quarters in this part of the city."

Exasperated, John ran a hand through his hair that sported an even more messy than usual 'just-out-of-bed' look. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"We could decompress the room, suck out all the air and oxygen. That would kill the fire."

"I wish we could. But the door is jammed open. We tried to close it. It won't budge."

"Have you called McKay?"

"Neither he nor Zelenka are answering their comms."

"Damn it!" John growled in frustration. "Whoever's behind this sure covered all the bases."

He looked down the corridor. That's when it hit him.

"We don't need to close the door to the chair room. We'll seal off the whole section of this corridor and vent the atmosphere in here as well."

Lorne caught on immediately. While Sheppard began to move people out of harm's way, the Major contacted the control room.

_(later)_

Hands deep in his pockets, John stood in the re-pressurized room, trying to assess the damage to the chair. He was glad that like the stargate it was made from naquadah, a material that could withstand just about anything. But nobody could tell at the moment what the heat had done to the control crystals and circuits inside.

When he heard somebody enter he turned around, hoping to see McKay. But it was Woolsey. The expedition leader looked around the blackened room, his face the usual mask, showing no emotion. When he saw the Colonel in the dimly lit room, however, he was visibly taken aback. He came over to the chair, and stood in front of Sheppard.

"What is the meaning of this, Colonel?"

John shrugged. "Act of sabotage. It was obviously arson. They used an accelerant, and…"

"I can see for myself what happened here. That's not what I meant. What are you doing here? You are confined to your quarters until further notice. If you don't abide by this order, I will have you transferred to the brig."

John opened his mouth to reply, but Woolsey held up his hand.

"You will return to your room immediately, Colonel, and this time you will stay there. Anyway, how did you manage to… No, we'll deal with this issue later. Right now it is more important that I go to the infirmary. It is quite clear to me who is behind this, and I need to question the suspect."

It took Sheppard a moment to realize what the new head of Atlantis meant.

"_Ronon?_ You gotta be kidding. He was barely strong enough to make it to the jumper on P3A-114. And he's had surgery since. In addition, he's in a sealed isolation room, with a guard outside his door. As far as I'm concerned, he's the only one on this base who's _not_ a suspect."

"You may include Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka in this group. They were both found unconscious in their quarters."

A sinking feeling in his stomach, John asked, "Are they alright?"

"Yes, apart from possibly a hangover-like headache there should be no ill effects. They were drugged with chloroform that was misappropriated from the infirmary." Woolsey turned to go. "And now I would be grateful if you retired to your room. I have work to do."


	11. Chapter 11 Suspect

**Suspect**

When Jennifer Keller went to check up on Ronon she found Woolsey outside the isolation room, talking to the guards on duty. The marines seemed defensive, shaking their heads repeatedly.

"No, Sir, there was always at least one of us outside this door during our shift," the older of the two soldiers stressed. "I assure you, there's no way he could have snuck out."

"Mr. Woolsey?" Dr. Keller addressed him. "Is anything wrong?"

"It certainly is. You have probably heard about the fire in the control room last night. There is only one man on this base who has been under the influence of the Wraith for a prolonged period recently, which naturally makes him the prime suspect."

Jennifer looked at him in disbelief. "You can't suggest that Ronon…"

"Please spare me, Doctor, I've heard this speech from Colonel Sheppard already. We are wasting time. I need to question him immediately."

Seething inwardly at this rude interruption, Dr. Keller opened the door to the iso room.

"Fine," she said. "But as his physician, I must insist to be present during the interrogation."

Woolsey shrugged. "Suit yourself." He motioned towards the door. "After you, Doctor."

Ronon's eyes were closed when they approached the bed, but he opened them when he felt Jennifer's hand checking his pulse. Smiling at her patient, she asked, "And how are you this morning?'

"I'm fine."

"Any pain? Muscle spasms? Dizziness?"

"I'm fine."

"In that case, I'm sure you won't mind answering some questions," Woolsey cut in.

It seemed to cost Ronon an effort to shift his eyes from the doctor to the expedition leader.

"Did you leave this room at any point last night?"

A frown was the only answer.

"There was an act of sabotage committed in the early morning hours. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know…"

"Isn't it true that the Wraith did something to you that makes you act on their behalf? That makes you a threat to this expedition?"

"Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry. How did you manage to get to the chair room last night?"

"I don't know…"

"Mr. Woolsey," Dr. Keller cut in. "I don't think Ronon can really grasp your questions. We have found indications for a cerebral hemorrhage that may interfere with his cognitive processes. Which is just another reason why I believe you're... on the wrong track." She had been about to say 'barking up the wrong tree', but there was something about this man that made her choose the less colloquial expression.

"We'll see about that," Woolsey replied. "But I think you're right, this is getting us nowhere. I will have to think of a different approach."

He started to walk towards the door, but turned back again.

"Just one more thing. I want him to be transferred to a high security holding cell as quickly as possible. I expect you to inform me as soon as he's fit for it."

Jennifer eyes were still shooting daggers at Woolsey's back as the doors closed behind him. Shaking her head, she turned back to Ronon's bed, and started to work through the usual checkup procedures. When she was done, she smiled at her patient again.

"You were right, you're doing fine. No fever, normal heart rate, wounds and incisions healing well - your pupils are still marginally sluggish, but that should pass soon." She sighed. "I guess I will have to clear you for transfer to the brig tomorrow, as much as I hate the idea."

"I'll be alright."

Jennifer covered his hand with hers. "You bet. I'll make sure of it."

_(later)_

Woolsey hit the 'stop' button after fast forwarding through last night's recording of the isolation room's security camera. It appeared that Ronon had not left his bed all night. But appearances could be deceiving. He skipped back to the beginning and fast forwarded through the whole thing again, stopping occasionally to watch in real time. Still nothing. Next he used the zoom function in order to make sure it was in fact Ronon who was in the bed. Starting about 15 minutes after the night nurse had performed her checkup at 2 a.m. he advanced frame by frame, closely checking the Satedan's features. No doubt, it was the Alien. Just as Woolsey was ready to hit the fast forward button again, something caught his eye. He ran the recording backwards and forwards in slow motion a few times, then skipped to the 3:00 and then 3:30 mark, repeating the process.

Satisfied, though still puzzled, Woolsey leaned back in his chair.

"Got you," he muttered under his breath. "And tonight I'll nail you for good." Then he reached for his intercom and called for the Atlantis head of security.

_AN_Phew, I've finally made it back to Ronon again. Still mystified? I hope so! _(cue mad scientist's evil laugh...)_


	12. Chapter 12 Caught in the Act

_AN_ Thanks for the reviews, and for sticking with me for this long. Now this is where the mystery begins to unravel. Hope I remember all the clues I left before...

**Caught in the Act**

The night nurse had left and Ronon was once again alone in the dimly lit iso room 2. A few minutes later, he sat up. Moving like a sleepwalker, he pushed back his blanket and got to his feet. After he had turned off the machine monitoring his heart rate, he peeled the electrodes from his chest. Next, he disconnected the tube from the IV feed, wrapping the loose end around his wrist.

When he was done Ronon walked toward one of the walls. He reached for the pendant that hung around his neck on a leather thong as usual. Closing his eyes, he made a fist around the metal disk. An amber light shone through his clenched fingers. Then he took a step forward and disappeared through the wall.

"Did you… did you see what I just thought I saw?" Lorne asked, staring at the monitor in disbelief.

"I did indeed," Woolsey replied, a smug expression of 'I-told-you-so' on his face.

"But that's impossible! "

"In fact, there's a record of this kind of technology on file," Rodney piped up. "There were fugitives from a race called the Tollans at the SGC at one time, and this was one of the tricks they had up their sleeves."

"So you think there are Tollans in this galaxy?" Lorne asked.

"Please don't try to guess what I think, Major," McKay replied, a pained expression on his face. "And the answer is no. The Tollans were extremely protective of their advanced technology, and refused to share them with other, less developed civilizations. Which included us. Hmph. No, I'm only saying that walking through walls has been done before. And Michael may be a homicidal maniac, but he is also a very bright scientist, so if somebody else was able to develop this kind of device, chances are he managed it, too."

"Let's leave the why and how aside for the moment," Woolsey stated. "What's more important now is where he's going."

"My guess is the nearest work station to freeze the iso room recording again," Rodney muttered, his fingers tapping in commands on his keyboard. "Bingo. There he is. Just as I thought."

"Should I send the squad to intercept him, Sir?" Lorne asked, but Woolsey shook his head.

"Not yet, keep you men on standby. But let them close in on the target. First I want to find out what his plans are. Dr. McKay, can you monitor what he's inputting at that terminal?"

"Already on it," Rodney replied loftily. A stream of Ancient script began to roll across the computer screen.

"Well, what's he doing?" Woolsey said impatiently.

"Messing with the security camera recording, as I thought," Rodney replied. "Okay, he's done. Now show me what you're up to… Okay… Wow, he hacked that system in record time! Now what… oh… oh no…. oh dear, this is so not good…"

"Doctor, answer my question!" Woolsey ordered, now visibly rattled.

McKay turned around, his eyes wide.

"You better send in the squad and stop him now. He's about to disable the shield on the stargate!"

_(later)_

"I don't get it. I just don't get it," Sheppard repeated, pacing the floor like a caged tiger.

"Believe me, it's true, I saw it with my own eyes," McKay insisted.

John ran his hands through his hair in desperation. "There must be more to it. I know Ronon, and he would rather die than cooperate with the Wraith. He must be under their influence somehow. Maybe hypnosis or brainwashing or something."

Rodney shook his head. "Not feasible. None of those could explain why our caveman is suddenly able to hack into the most tightly protected systems. Things like this must be learned, they cannot be instilled in the brain like that." He snapped his fingers to make his point.

"I still don't…" The chime on the door interrupted John, and when he turned he saw Woolsey entering his room.

"Oh, I see Dr. McKay has already briefed you on last night's events," the new arrival remarked.

"Yes, I thought… I mean I didn't see any… er, you know," Rodney stammered.

"Don't worry, Doctor, that's quite alright. It will save me time. Colonel, I will defer your confinement for a while. I have tried to interrogate the prisoner, but he's very unresponsive. You were his team leader and from what I heard the closest thing to a friend the Alien's had, maybe you can get through to him, get him to confess."

John snorted. "You expect me to be the final nail in his coffin?"

"John, think about it," Rodney interrupted, pulling Sheppard aside. "If Ronon is really under some kind of influence, this may be your chance to get to the bottom of it."

Sheppard chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, so Rodney continued.

"You know him better than anybody here, with the possible exception of Teyla, you'll be able to tell in what way his personality has been altered and that might give us a clue how it was done."

Finally admitting that the scientist had a point, John sighed. "Guess it's worth a try," he said. Then, turning to Woolsey, he added, "But I want Beckett there as well. Together we may be able to get to the bottom of this."


	13. Chapter 13 Cracking the Shell

**Cracking the Shell**

"You realize of course that your conversation will be monitored," Woolsey said when they had reached the door to the cell where Ronon was being held.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sheppard replied icily, then looked at Carson. "You ready?"

"Aye, let's get started."

When they entered, they could see the Satedan through the horizontal slats of the high-security cage. He was stretched out on the bed, still dressed in his infirmary scrubs. Although he appeared to be sleeping, his eyes opened when he heard the door, and he rose and came towards them as if he recognized the two men.

John looked into Ronon's eyes. It was like staring at a wall. A smooth surface that held nothing of interest.

"Hey there, Big Guy," he said finally. "Guess this little stunt got us both into trouble."

"Don't worry about me."

"Well, no offense, but you seem a little… off ever since we brought you back. Is there any way we can help?"

"I'll be alright."

"Look, we're both not big on talking about personal things and stuff, but I think we need to discuss what happened to you while you were away. What you had to go through was…"

"I'm fine."

John had been aware of Carson beginning to fidget beside him, so he turned to the doctor and shot him a questioning look. Excitedly, Beckett said, "I would like tae ask him some questions."

Taking a step back, Sheppard pointed at the cage. "Be my guest."

"Ronon, lad, how long were ye gone?"

"I don't know."

"Did Michael ask ye tae do him a favor?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Would you like tae go back to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine."

By now John had caught on as well. Pulling Carson aside, he hissed, "He sounds like a parrot. Keeps saying the same things."

Beckett nodded. "I know. In fact, all he ever said when Teyla and I got him out of that room and tae the jumper were exactly the same phrases."

"So what does that mean?"

"He's under some kind of influence." Seeing the mocking expression on John's face, the doctor continued quickly, "Which we already knew, of course. As tae how it was done, I'm still stymied. There are several methods, but none of them seems tae apply here. Putting him into this state is easy, but tae have him perform complex actions of sabotage is a different story."

"I know," John replied, looking into Ronon's empty eyes. "It's like he's on autopilot."

When he turned back to Beckett, he saw a faraway look on the doctor's face.

"Doc?"

"Not now… I need tae think this through." He began to pace the room, frowning in concentration. Then he stopped. "It sounds incredible, but it's the only explanation."

"What is?" Sheppard asked in exasperation.

"I need tae have a closer look at Ronon's scanner images. Then we'll know for sure."

"There it is," Carson announced, pointing to an area of Ronon's brain on the screen.

"What? I don't see anything," John said, squinting at the image.

"It's only a shadow, and it's consistent with the signature of clotted blood after a small blood vessel ruptured."

"The cerebral haemorrhage you and Doc Keller diagnosed earlier," Rodney observed.

"Aye. But that's not what this is." Carson enlarged the image until the individual pixels began to show. "Look here. See this pattern? There appear tae be little tendrils emanating from this purported clot."

"A mind implant," Woolsey stated with smug satisfaction. "And why, pray, did you not detect this before?"

"Because it's neither mechanical nor electrical," Jennifer Keller explained. "We know that the Wraith employ hybrid technology that's mostly organic. Well, Michael must have found a way to use the electrical impulses in the brain to power this 100 biological device. It's more or less tissue we're looking at here, so it doesn't show on the scanners - unless you know where and what to look for."

"We found similar devices in the nerve centers where those pins were. What we thought was swelling and residual blood are in fact little command centers."

"But now you know where they are you can get rid of them, right?" Sheppard asked.

The two doctors exchanged a worried look. "I'm afraid not," Jennifer answered. "These implants have fused with Ronon's brain and nervous system. There's no telling what it would do to him if we tried to remove them."

_AN_ Hope this makes the Carson fans happy... I'm really glad he's back, myself!


	14. Chapter 14 Lightning Strikes

**Lightning Strikes**

John tried to distract himself with watching a football DVD, but he had seen all the games several times over, so the action on the screen could not stop his thoughts from going to the meeting that was taking place in Woolsey's office at that moment. A meeting he had not been invited to attend.

Giving up on the football and giving in to his thoughts, he turned off the TV and stretched out on the bed, hands folded under his head. It was a nice mess they found themselves in. And although he did not regret his earlier decisions, he realized that he was partly responsible for it. Which made it all the more galling to be excluded from finding a solution to set things right.

If he was honest with himself, however, he wasn't the right man for the job. It would be up to the scientists, Carson, Dr. Keller and most of all McKay to shut down this device that made Ronon the puppet of an evil master. John had managed to exchange a few words with Rodney when he had been allowed to leave his room and go to the mess hall for lunch. All he had been able to learn was that Ronon was still in his cell, that Rodney had as yet been unable to establish a link with the implants, and that Woolsey had called a meeting for that afternoon.

Sheppard didn't notice he'd drifted off to sleep until he was woken by the door chime, and a moment later Rodney walked in. John was instantly awake.

"What gives?" he asked, getting up from the bed.

"Well, it took quite a bit of persuasion on my part, but in the end Woolsey agreed with me and gave me the go ahead for my plan."

"Which is…?" John prompted.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't had a chance to… anyway, I think I told you that I've had no success yet accessing the implants?" When Sheppard nodded, McKay continued, "Which I assume is due to the fact that the device is dormant most of the time. Recharging its batteries so to speak. Keeping Ronon at a barely conscious level, waiting for a signal with instructions to implement. You with me so far?"

Flustered by Sheppards scornful look, Rodney hurried on. "Right. So I need to access the implants in their active phase when he's in what I like to call 'sabotage mode', which from what we've seen so far is just after 2 in the morning. Given enough time, I'm quite certain I can reprogram them."

"And shut them down."

"Or get Ronon to follow _my_ commands. This could be fun, in fact I could get him to…"

"Rodney?"

"I'm kidding, you wouldn't seriously expect me to… Or maybe you would," McKay replied in a huff. "Look, if I could I'd shut these things down in a heartbeat, but Woolsey wants a chance to study the technology. He's practically salivating at the possible military applications. I mean, think about it, the ability to take control of a hostile entity? Mind boggling is a term that..."

"You're starting to sound just like Woolsey," Sheppard remarked bitterly. "I think he's never called Ronon by his name. To him the Big Guy's just the 'Alien'. Has anybody in fact considered the danger to Ronon if you mess with this device?"

"I have, in fact. Which is why it took me so long to convince Woolsey. Look, when Michael accesses Ronon's brain there's a good chance he can read his mind as well. So to keep him from just shutting down the operation without giving me time to take over his control device, we need him to think we're still unaware of the open sesame and the mind control. So we'll have to return Ronon's pendant. Which is a shame, really, I had hoped to get some more time this afternoon to examine the embedded technology that now doubt..."

"But Ronon knows he's been caught, and he's still in the brig." As usual, John simply ignored Rodney's rambling.

"Hopefully Michael will assume it was a coincidence that Ronon's presence at the work station was discovered. And now if you will excuse me, I have work to do. I've had to promise Woolsey to max out the power on the cell's force field. I'm confident that will suffice as protection against the pendant device."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Didn't you just hear me say I was… Well, alright, Woolsey insisted that for the - and I must stress this - very unlikely event that Ronon manages to get through, Major Lorne will have a platoon of men stationed at regular intervals in the corridor."

"You'll have a medical team there as well, won't you?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way of keeping Carson away. He insists to be right outside the door."

"Sounds to me like you thought of just about everything," Sheppard agreed. "I sure hope this plan of yours works out."

"Well, I'm so glad to have your approval. And as for number two, believe me, so do I," McKay sighed.

_(later)_

"Okay, he's moving," Carson breathed, his eyes glued to the monitor. It was 2:07 a.m.

"I know, I'm receiving telemetry from the implants," Rodney answered, typing furiously on the laptop in front of him. "What's he doing?"

"Seems he's trying tae get his bearings… Just standing in the middle of the cell, looking about… Wait, he's fumbling for the pendant…"

"I knew he'd wanna check on that one," Rodney remarked smugly. "God, this is slow going. Any signs of suspicion yet?"

"Nothin'… Now he's moving forward tae the bars… He's grabbing the pendant… Are ye done yet?"

"Not quite, but at least I've isolated the frequency, so even if…"

"Oh crap!" Amber light pulsing through its clenched fist, Ronon's image on the monitor had taken another step forward. The moment he touched the force field a blue flash enveloped his body, that was flung backwards clean across the cell, mercifully half landing on the cot rather than crashing into the slats on the other side.

"Turn off the field, quickly!" the Beckett shouted, already running towards the door.

"I can't!" Rodney shouted back, "The program crashed!"

Cursing, he ran after Carson. Blue discharges were running along the metal slats of the cage. Beckett had already reached the other side where Ronon had slipped to the floor. When the doctor tried to reach through the bars, sparks flew and he withdrew his hand with a yelp.

"Do something!" he called out to Rodney. "I need tae get tae him!"

"Right… yes, I should…" In fact, McKay had no idea what had happened, his brain was working overtime evaluating and rejecting hypotheses and possible solutions. He was interrupted by another exclamation from Beckett.

"He's coming round!"

Rodney rushed to Carson's side. Ronon was moving, trying to raise himself. When he managed to get his head off the floor, his glance fell on the two men. Knotting his brow in a frown he rasped, "M'Kay? Where… How did I…" Suddenly his eyes grew wide with shock, and his head dropped back to the floor.

"Ronon?" Carson called out anxiously.

"Oh no," the Satedan groaned. "What have I done!"

_AN_ Okay, this chapter completes part 1 of the story. The only reason I managed to finish it this morning was the invaluable support and the quick proofing of my wonderful beta Lahela! So I'll take a few days off now to make inroads into part 2. Hope you'll keep reading (and reviewing, don't forget that!).


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

_AN_ Got part two well under way by now. I may not be able to update this as regularly as I have in the past. Don't know how much I'll have time to write because I have a lot on my plate right now. That's why I also have not been able to reply to all of the reviews, and I apologize for that. I diligently read each and every one of them, and they are very important to me. So thank you for your comments, and thanks to everybody else who has put this story on his/her 'alert' list.

**Memories**

The flickering candles on the floor cast twitching striped shadows against the walls of the high-security cell. In order to shut down the force field, Rodney had to cut all power to this section of the city.

The lights formed a circle around the Teyla and Ronon, who were sitting cross legged on the floor, facing each other. Another long stretch of silence hung between them. Teyla waited with infinite patience until Ronon was ready to tell her more.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her.

"No, don't remember anything about how you saved me. Or the jumper."

"You were in your unresponsive phase at the time, so according to Dr. Beckett this is not surprising," Teyla tried to reassure him.

"But you say I was walking, talking…"

"Well, barely. We had to half carry you to the jumper, and all you ever said were the same phrases over and over."

They were silent again for several minutes, Ronon racking his brain to bring back the elusive memories that were stored there. Finally he spoke again.

"What I remember seems unreal like… like dreams. I was at a computer doing something, no idea what. And I saw McKay and Zelenka asleep. And there was a fire…" His voice died away, and Ronon scrunched up his face in concentration. "I poured something on the floor and on the…" He gasped as the truth hit him. "The chair room! Did I destroy the chair?"

Teyla laid a calming hand on his knee. "Shush," she admonished. "Do not worry, they put out the fire in time. A few melted circuits, that was all. The chair is fully functional again."

"Still…" Ronon refused to be soothed. "I tried to wreck the city's most powerful weapon."

"When will you understand that none of this is your fault? The only one responsible for your actions is Michael, who used you to do his bidding."

"But I let him use me," Ronon insisted. "I should have resisted."

"Which I am positive you did, for a long time," Teyla pointed out. "But you cannot fight something that is implanted in your brain." She sighed. "You are not the first member of this expedition to experience something like this. Colonel Carter once told me about the symbiote named Jolinar who took over her mind. How helpless she felt when she lost all control over her body, her voice, her actions… I only wish she were here."

"What good would that do?"

"Well, I thought it might help you to talk to somebody who's been through…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I wanna go out there, find Michael, and kill him for making me do this."

Ronon glowered at the guards who were stationed around his cell.

"Instead, I'm locked up here."

"And in your condition, I believe that is not such a bad thing," Teyla replied. "You have been through a lot lately, give your mind and your body a chance to heal. To be honest, I don't think you'd be a match for Michael at present."

Before Ronon had a chance to comment on this, they heard steps approaching, and Jennifer Keller walked into the brig. She signaled to one of the guards to let her into the cage.

Meeting Ronon's and Teyla's questioning gazes, she slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I really tried. You belong in the infirmary, where we can monitor you, not here. But I did not have enough evidence that the device cannot be activated again, so Mr. Woolsey does not feel it is safe to let you out of here. Not yet. If there are no symptoms of a relapse for a few days, he will reconsider my request."

Ronon only nodded, stoically accepting this decision.

"In any case," Jennifer continued, "Carson will be by later this evening to check on your injuries, and he has insisted that he be allowed to spend the night here. There's a chance that Michael will try to access your mind again around 2 a.m., and we want to be prepared. We have no idea how the implants will react now that they have been damaged."

"And there's still no way you can get them out?" Ronon asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "Sadly, no. But we're working on it, and it will happen. I promise."

_AN_ Sorry this is kinda short, the next chapter will make up for it.


	16. Chapter 16 Out of My Head

_AN _This chapter is a bit longer to make up for the short one last week. Please let me know what you think, it's good to know if I'm still on the right track.

**Out of My Head**

In spite of his good intentions, Carson was dozing at 2 a.m. The adventure of the night before, plus the long hours of research he'd put in during the day were taking their toll. He awoke from a suppressed groan. The doctor quickly got to his feet and went to Ronon.

The Satedan was lying on his side, curled up in a ball, his head cradled in his arms.

"Talk tae me, lad, what is it?" Beckett asked.

"Headache," came the reply through clenched teeth.

"For how long?"

"Just… started."

The doctor activated his headset. "This is Dr. Beckett for Dr. McKay. I need ye and yer laptop in the brig STAT."

Taking a metal cylinder from his bag, Carson quickly gave Ronon an injection.

"That should take the edge off the pain," he explained. Ronon nodded, face still contorted in torment. But after a few moments he began to relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"What's happening?" Rodney rushed into the room, laptop clutched under his arm.

"He developed a massive headache just after 2 a.m.," Beckett informed him.

"So those things aren't completely fried after all," McKay answered, setting up his computer on a table by the wall. "Wonder what Mikey's up to now."

"I think we should be more concerned what the effects on Ronon might…"

Carson was interrupted by a loud scream behind him. Turning around, he saw that his patient was in the grip of a massive seizure. The spasms were so violent that Ronon rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Rushing to his side, the doctor was met by a blow from a muscled arm, that swept him off his feet. From his position on the floor, he could only watch in amazement as the Satedan tried to get to his feet, then collapsed again. He groaned, raised his head, locking eyes with Beckett.

"Help me!" he whispered. "Get him…" Then he screamed again, tried to stand on shaking legs.

"Do something, Rodney!" Carson shouted, getting to Ronon just in time to break his fall as he toppled over.

"I got the frequency, but his transmission is too strong to intercept. Hang on, gotta tap into more power to boost my jamming signal…"

Carson felt a hand like a vise around his wrist.

"Get… him… out… of… my.. head…" Ronon rasped through clenched teeth. Then his eyes glazed over, and he opened his mouth for another scream - but it never came. Instead, he fell unconscious at the doctor's feet. While Beckett was checking his vitals, McKay came running.

"I managed to jam the frequency..." He stopped when he saw the two men on the floor. "Is he… will he be…"

"How can I tell?" Carson snapped in exasperation. "This is why we wanted him in the infirmary, where all the diagnostic tools are readily available." Satisfied that Ronon wasn't about to go into cardiac arrest, the doctor got to his feet, and tapped his earpiece. "Beckett to infirmary. Send a guerney tae the brig immediately. We're transferring Ronon tae iso room 2."

McKay looked at his friend's determined face. "But Woolsey said…"

"I don't care anymore what he says. This is my call. And tae hell with the consequences."

_(later)_

"Doctor? He's coming round."

Dr. Keller quickly came over to Ronon's bed - just in time to stop him from sitting up.

"None of that yet. You busted several of your sutures last night, so I want you to stay put for the time being."

Obediently, Ronon sank back into the pillows.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost fifteen hours. Actually, we were just changing your dressings." Jennifer nodded at the nurse. "You can continue now." The nurse turned back to her patient and began to cut away the patch on Ronon's left shoulder. He turned his head to watch her, and Jennifer noticed him wincing.

"Head still sore?" she asked. He nodded - carefully.

"The scans showed some swelling around the implant in your brain, but I'm glad to say it's going down already. I can give you something to dull the pain."

"No. Need to stay alert. For when he comes back."

"Let's hope that won't happen. Michael should have realized by now that he's lost his control over you."

"Not him. He won't give up. And he has not lost control completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night he… he made me do things. I hit Dr. Beckett. And then he tried to make me walk to the gate."

The beeps from the heart rate monitor began to pick up speed as Ronon became more agitated.

"You need to get these things out of me, Doc."

"You must be patient," Jennifer said, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible. "We have not found a way yet to do it without endangering you."

"How can I be patient? Tonight he may try again!"

Ronon attempted once more to struggle to an upright position, but only managed to knock the tray with the medical supplies off the bedside table. The nurse, who had at this point finished with the last dressing, bent down to retrieve the implements from the floor.

"Ronon, you have to calm yourself," Jennifer admonished. "If you don't lie down right away, I will have no choice but to give you a sedative."

For a moment they stared at each other, but then Ronon relented, settling himself back on his pillows - much to Jennifer's surprise. He must be feeling worse than she thought to give up so easily.

"That's better," she said, noting with relief that his heartbeat was slowing down again. "Now I want you to get some rest. If Michael will indeed try to contact you again tonight, you'll need all the strength you have."

As Dr. Keller and the nurse left the room, Ronon closed his eyes. Under the covers, his hand gripped the scalpel that he had managed to snatch from the tray as he knocked it to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17 No Normal Person

**No 'Normal' Person  
**

About an hour later Jennifer and Carson was poring over the pictures the scanner had made of Ronon's brain, when an agitated voice called over the comm.

"Dr. Keller? This is the security detail outside iso room 2. I think you better come down here right away."

Jennifer exchanged a worried look with Beckett before answering. "What's wrong?"

"Ronon's behaving rather strangely. But you'd better see for yourself," was the cryptic reply. Carson was already half way out the door, and Jennifer hurried after him.

When they arrived on the scene, they found Lorne among the people outside the door, watching a monitor that showed the inside. He looked up as the doctors came running.

"Open the door," Jennifer gasped.

Lorne shook his head. "Sorry, doc, can't allow that. It looks like Ronon managed to get himself a weapon." There was a hint of respect as well as amusement in his voice. Then he pointed to a monitor by the wall, that showed the feed from the security camera inside the isolation chamber. Stepping closer, Jennifer saw a figure standing in the middle of the room. It looked like Ronon - but then again, it didn't. On the floor around his feet there was something that resembled... It took her a moment to realize that the snakelike things were his dreads, and that the change in his appearance came from his hair that was now framing his face in soft, short curls. Ronon was staring right into the security camera, and slowly came closer, a wicked smirk on his face.

"What on earth…" Carson muttered beside her.

"I know you docs are out there." Ronon's deep voice sounded tinny coming from the loudspeakers. "And you listen to me. Either you get this thing out of my head, or I'm gonna do it myself."

"He can't be serious," Jennifer said, casting Carson a worried look. Beckett shrugged helplessly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. He's done quite a few things in the past that no 'normal' person would ever attempt."

"You have exactly five minutes to get in here and start the operation. If not, I'll use this…" the Satedan brandished the wicked looking blade of the scalpel, "to cut into my head. Look, I even know where to start."

He turned around so the back of his head was to the camera. Now that the mass of his dreads was gone, you could see some thin white scars when Ronon parted his hair, crisscrossing at the base of his skull, just where the spinal column entered.

Beckett turned to Lorne. "We must get in there." The major shook his head.

"I don't think so. He has a knife, doc, and we both know he's an expert on how to use it."

"But didn't ye listen? He's not gonna use it on me, he's gonna use it on himself. I need to stop him from making a terrible mistake!"

Lorne seemed to hesitate, but shook his head again. "It goes against my orders, doc. Mr. Woolsey is not here at the moment, he's attending a conference on one of our Allies' planet, and he has left explicit instructions not to let anybody into Ronon's room should his behavior become 'suspicious'. Which it undoubtedly is."

"But…"

"Mr. Woolsey's just trying to avoid a hostage situation here, doc, which makes sense to me. And he's on his way back as we speak. He should be here soon."

"That'll still be too late. You heard the man, he's given us five minutes. And I don't think he's kidding. You know Ronon, if he says he will..."

"Oh my God!" Jennifer was still standing in front of the monitor watching the exposed back of Ronon's head. Only now the scalpel had appeared on the screen, too. Ronon had obviously tired of waiting and was making good on his promise. The blade was slowly slicing into his skin, blood welling up around the cut.

"Oh mother of… Open that door, Sergeant, NOW!" Lorne yelled.

Jennifer was the first one into the room, shouting "Ronon, STOP!

The Satedan was on his feet, facing the door. His right arm was bent back over his shoulder, muscles bulging with the strain of pushing the scalpel into his own flesh. But the determination in his eyes left nobody in doubt that he was willing to make good on his threat.

Trying to calm her voice, Jennifer continued, "Ronon, please stop it, you'll kill yourself. This is madness and you know it."

"You know what's madness?" he replied in a strangled voice, without changing his position. Horrified, Jennifer noticed that blood had begun to run down his forearm and to drip from his elbow to the floor. "That there is somebody out there that can make me hurt this city, hurt my friends, my…" He bit his lip. "I won't give him another chance. I'd rather die." A sad smile crossed his face, and he shifted his glance to Carson. "I trust you, doc, you've never steered me wrong. If you promise you'll operate on me I'll give up the knife. And if I don't come out alive…" He shrugged. "At least I won't be a threat to you anymore."

Beckett took another step forward and held out his hand. "Give me that scalpel, lad, of course I promise tae operate on you. We've already made progress in our research how we can extract these things, and in a few days…"

"No. Today. Right now," Ronon answered, moving backwards to keep a safe distance between Carson and himself.

"I'm afraid I cannot permit that. I have other plans," a voice came from the doorway, and when they turned around they saw Woolsey standing there, McKay right behind him with his omnipresent laptop under his arm.

"What plans?" Ronon growled suspiciously.

"Dr. McKay here has made a startling discovery, one that we could very well use to our advantage. But in order for this plan to succeed, you and Colonel Sheppard need to go on a mission."

_AN_Couldn't resist to use the cutting of the dreads for a little extra whumpage. I'm going to miss them. But they were getting really thick. Hopefully the hair department will find a great new look for Ronon.


	18. Chapter 18 The Mission

**The Mission**

John Sheppard entered iso room 2, a security guard by his side. He stopped in the door frame, taking in the scene that met his eyes. Ronon was sitting on the bed, minus his dreads, with Dr. Keller pressing a blood soaked pad to the back of his head. Woolsey was standing in the middle of the room, his face as unreadable as ever. Rodney was pacing up and down, clearly itching to take the floor in order to outline his latest brilliant discovery.

"Excuse me, Colonel," Sheppard heard Carson's voice from behind him. He stepped aside, and the doctor bustled past him, carrying a tray piled high with first aid supplies. Beckett gave an almost imperceptible shudder when he passed the pile of dreaded hair on the floor, then headed for Ronon.

"Ah, Sheppard, there you are," Rodney exclaimed, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "So we can get started. During my exploration of the data collected during…"

"Just a minute, please, Dr. McKay," Woolsey interrupted. "I think a few explanatory words first are in order."

"Of course, if you insist," Rodney muttered, clearly miffed at the delay.

"You bet I'd like an explanation," John said, coming into the room and pointing at the figure on the bed. "What the hell happened to him?"

"It was an act of self-inflicted mutilation," Woolsey said. When Sheppard cast an unbelieving look in Ronon's direction, the Satedan raised an eyebrow and said with a smirk, "If that means I did this myself he's right." He flinched as Beckett swabbed the cut with antiseptics.

"Hold still now, lad," the doctor admonished. "We need to sew this up."

While the two docs worked on their patient, Woolsey explained what had happened. When he was done, Sheppard turned to Ronon.

"I gotta hand it to you, you are one crazy son-of-a-…"

"Can we get to my brilliant plan now?" McKay interrupted. When Woolsey gestured to him to proceed, the scientist went into lecturing mode.

"As I was saying before, while analyzing the data collected during the last episode when Michael was trying to take control of Ronon's actions, I found identical strings that were repeated several times. After employing a decryption program written by yours truly, I managed to translate these blocks into commands. As Ronon said, Michael was telling him to get to the gate. Using what I had, I went back over the rest of the data, and although I had to work with minimal material, I was able to decipher the code that is employed for transferring orders to the implants."

"Are you saying you can translate the commands Michael is sending to Ronon?" Dr. Keller asked, momentarily distracted from her work of putting sutures into the Satedan's head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Rodney replied smugly.

"And that's good because…?" John prompted.

"Well, for one thing we know what Michael wanted Ronon to do when they were last in contact. And in addition, I can program the implant in a way that our reckless friend here can understand Michael's orders without actually being under his control."

"Which would enable us," Woolsey added, "to send Mr. Dex to Michael undercover. Since he will still appear to be following Michael's commands, the enemy should not become suspicious. Mr. Dex will be able to find out what his plans are, and ultimately foil them."

"If that means I get to kill the bastard, I'm in," Ronon grunted.

"That is only one of several possible scenarios we are considering at the moment," Woolsey replied. "But you are not allowed to carry it out without instructions from us. I admit, we still need to figure out a way how to stay in contact with you..." There was a snort from Rodney and a muttered '_We?_' at this point, but Woolsey continued completely unfazed, "… so you can relay intel and receive instructions. It is only when we are aware of the enemy's plans that we can decide on the appropriate course of action." 

"And upload it to Ronon's brain," McKay added. "I must hand it to Michael, this device is pure genius. It's like a CPU that can not only receive simple commands, but can also process a data flow that is sent in a burst and contains highly specialized procedures - like hacking into our security protocols to disable the shield."

"But where do I come in?" John asked. "I don't think you brought me here to okay the mission?"

Before Woolsey had a chance to reply to this in a possibly sarcastic manner, Rodney spoke up again.

"You are an important part of the plan and the mission. Listen to this."

He began to fiddle with his laptop, then a computerized voice filled the room.

"_GET UP. GO TO THE GATE. RETURN TO ME. AND BRING ME JOHN SHEPPARD."_


	19. Chapter 19 A Virtual Mind

_AN _A bit of a lighthearted chapter after all the dark stuff. Don't know why, but I was in a silly mood when I wrote this one...

This will be the last chapter for a while. We're going away to the mountains for the Easter break, and internet access there will be... let's call it intermittent. Should have time to make good progress with the story while I'm there, though, so you can expect quick updates in about 10 days or so.

**Happy Easter** everybody, and thanks for reading and (_especially_) reviewing!

**A Virtual Mind**

"Are ye sure about this?" Carson asked while attaching electrodes to Ronon's temples. "Despite what Rodney says, this is all conjecture and he has only tested the procedure in simulations."

"I'll take the chance." A feral grin spread over the Satedan's face. "I like the idea of double crossing Michael using his own nasty little gadgets."

"Still…" Beckett switched on the EEG monitor. "I'll be keeping a close eye on yer brainwaves, and I reserve the right tae call this experiment off should I see anything alarming going on."

Ronon shrugged. "Suit yourself. But in that case, you still owe me an operation."

At that point, Rodney came bustling into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the Satedan sitting on the bed.

"If yer worried about the electrodes, they are only fer monitoring purposes," Carson explained.

"What?" McKay replied. "Oh, no, it's not that, it's just - I still haven't gotten over the hair bit. He looks so… normal."

Ronon had washed and combed out what was left of his dreads, and his hair now fell almost to his shoulders, framing his face in dark, shiny waves. He smirked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Carson saved Rodney from answering by suggesting, "Hadn't we better get started?"

"Of course, right," the scientist replied. He set up his laptop on the table next to the bed Ronon was sitting on, and motioned to him to lie down.

"Now, the first thing I need to do is upload the interference, translation and memory programs to your implant. I'm not 100 sure what that will feel like, so if you're experiencing any discomfort, just let me know, okay?"

When Ronon nodded, Rodney tapped a command into the computer and hit the ENTER key. Both he and Carson watched the Satedan's face anxiously, but apart from a slight narrowing of his eyes Ronon gave no indication of feeling anything. Then the laptop beeped.

"Upload complete," McKay announced. "You okay?"

Ronon nodded. "Felt something like a slight electric shock in my head at one point, but that was all."

"Excellent. Let's see if it worked. Tell me what you hear."

"What do you mean what I… Hey!"

"What is it?" Carson asked.

"Suddenly there's Rodney's voice in my head."

"_Rodney's_ voice?" Beckett asked, turning to the scientist with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I had to use some type of speech pattern, and mine was the most readily available," McKay defended himself, a little too quickly. "Well, glad to know this is working. Next I would like to…"

"What did he tell ye tae do?" Carson asked Ronon.

"That's not important right now, "Rodney hastened to say. "Let's move on here."

"He told me to get him some green jello," Ronon answered.

While Beckett snorted with laughter, McKay did a double take. "What do you mean _green_ jello - I specifically asked…"

"… for _blue_ jello, I know," Ronon finished the sentence for him. "Just testing you."

Rodney gaped at him. "What do you mean _you_ are testing _me_? That's preposterous, you can't…"

"Actually, I'm glad tae see that although he can hear yer commands he doesn't feel compelled tae carry them out," Carson interjected.

"That is the whole point of this exercise, in case it has slipped your mind," McKay answered loftily. "But there's one more thing you need to know. We've been discussing to what extent Michael can read your thoughts, so you'll need some kind of shielding. I've created something like a virtual brain with select memories in the implant, but its capacity is limited. Hopefully Michael will attribute this to the fact that a large part of your brain was fried when the implant short-circuited. Just remember to act kind of brain dead when you're around him, okay?"

Ronon frowned. "Like those sumbies in the movie Sheppard and I watched just before I was taken?"

"The word is Zombies. And yes, that's the general idea - just don't overdo it. No rolling eyeballs or wooden moves, or such nonsense."

The Satedan looked a bit disappointed. At this point John came into the room.

"All systems go?" he asked.

"Naturally. After all, it was me who…" Catching the Colonel's warning look McKay broke off.

John turned towards the bed. "You think you can do this, Big Guy?"

There was no reply. Ronon was lying in the pillows, staring at the ceiling.

"Doc?" Sheppard asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Carson replied, his eyes passing quickly between the figure on the bed and the EEG readouts. "He was fine just a moment ago…"

At this moment Ronon cast a fast sideways glance at Rodney, who caught on immediately.

"Hang on, I think he's already in character," the scientist explained, typing quickly on his keyboard. Suddenly Ronon burst out laughing.

"I'll get you for this, McKay," he warned. Then he turned to John, wiping all emotion from his face and stating in a monotonous voice. "I am ready. Give me only a minute to powder my nose."


	20. Chapter 20 Stowaway

Thanks for your patience. Got back from my vacation Sunday night, and have been tweaking the chapters I wrote while I was away. Hope you like them. I'm looking forward to your comments, so please don't forget to review!

**Stowaway**

"Do you really have to come along?" John asked.

"Trust me, Colonel, the idea is at least as distasteful to me as it is to you," McKay answered, surveying the open hatch in the jumper's floor with aversion clearly written all over his features. "But there's no other way. I have to be on the same planet as you are in order to communicate with the device in Ronon's oversized but now marginally less shaggy head."

"But Michael managed it before," Sheppard pointed out.

"He was using a specific subspace frequency that the implant is calibrated to," Rodney explained with barely concealed impatience, "If I changed the wavelength, or tapped into the existing one, he would know right away."

John knelt and peered into the space under the panels. "Well, looks comfortable enough." He reached down and brought up a power bar. "And it appears you have enough food to last you a month."

McKay visible bristled at this. Snatching the power bar from John's hand, he huffed "You know very well that I need to take care of my blood sugar levels. And there's no telling how long I may be stuck in that tight space down there while you and Ronon go off on your little adventure."

"I know, you're doing all the hard work as usual," a deep voice came from the jumper's stern.

Ronon walked up to Rodney until he stood right in front of him, and the scientist had to tilt his head back in order to look into the taller man's face.

"Just make sure Michael will not be able to detect you, or our 'little adventure' may be very short lived," the Satedan growled.

"You have nothing to worry about," McKay answered, trying hard to sound lofty, but he couldn't hide the nervousness he still felt at the threatening presence of his powerful team mate. "My hideout will be protected by a shield that is totally impenetrable to any technology known to the Pegasus galaxy."

"Won't the presence of a shield like that be enough to tip them off?" Sheppard asked, coming to his feet again. Then he tore the wrapper off another power bar he had snurched from McKay's stash and took a big bite.

Rodney rolled his eyes, more confident now that he was addressing John. "No, because the shield will simulate the emissions of a naqadah reactor. And any transmissions I send will be scrambled to resemble routine diagnostic protocols. Any more questions about my ability to design a secret hiding place for myself?"

"Not really," John replied, "so why don't you hop right in? Or would you like to use the rest room one more time first?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Ronon chimed in. "How will you manage that part?"

"Let's just say that there are certain means I can employ, without going into detail," Rodney replied, his face turning a deep shade of pink. He climbed down into the opening and inserted himself with some difficulty into a half reclining, moulded seat that had been fitted into the crammed space.

"God, I can hardly move," he muttered.

"Oh, your voracious appetite should free up more space around you in no time," John quipped, before he closed and bolted down the hatch. Then he looked at Ronon.

"So, how are we going to play this?"

"There's a gate address in my head we need to head to," the Satedan answered, adding with a mocking grin, "You are lucky I was told to use a jumper. I had planned to stun you and walk through the gate with you slung over my shoulder."

"Yeah, we all know how much you enjoy doing that to me," John said with a wince, remembering several earlier occasions he had been zapped by his Ronon's energy weapon - which incidentally was still in Michael's possession, just like the sword. "Anyway, I guess this gate address won't be where Michael has his base."

Ronon shook his head. "He wouldn't make it that easy for us. I'm pretty sure it'll be something like an Alpha site, and I will get further instructions there."

"Well, only one way to find out," John said, walking towards the cockpit.

"Yeah, McKay is getting impatient, too," Ronon answered, pointing to his temple. "He's saying…"

"Spare me," John answered, settling into the pilot's seat. "And you better start covering me with that 9 mil you brought. Who knows who'll be waiting for us at the other end of this wormhole."

The planet they gated to was a desert world, nothing but rust red rocks and sand as far as the eye could see. And one solitary figure standing about one hundred feet from the gate.

"What… it can't be," John muttered, stunned when he recognized Michael's unmistakable features. Without a conscious thought from him, one of the jumper's drones powered up. Ronon saw the HUD coming up with a 'weapons ready' tag and smirked.

"Worth a shot."

"No, you're right. He won't make it this easy for us. And anyway, our mission objective is to find out what he's up to. So let's go talk to the man."

"Yeah, that's what he's ordering me to do as well." Ronon raised his stunner. "After you."

There was a hot wind blowing across the surface of the planet, and as they got closer to the waiting figure John noticed that the flying sand was actually passing right through it.

'It's a hologram,' he thought to himself.

"Welcome, Colonel Sheppard," he image greeted him, completely ignoring Ronon, who stood at John's shoulder, stunner aimed at the Colonel's back and a vacant expression on his face. "I am glad you decided to join us."

"Well, I didn't have much choice, did I?" John replied, taking the opportunity to add some substance to the farce they were playing. "What have you done to Ronon? From his behavior we figured he was traumatized by your torture, but I can't believe you managed to turn him against us just by inflicting pain."

"Maybe I will enlighten you later, but I suggest we continue our discussion in a more hospitable environment," the hologram continued. It cast a calculating gaze at Ronon, who suddenly dropped to one knee and bowed his head in a pose of submission. John saw Michael's eyes narrowing - it appeared that the short delay until the order had been carried out had raised some doubts. Still, the hologram turned back to John without commenting, and said, "Ronon will take you through the gate now."

"What about the jumper he insisted to bring?" John asked.

"It will be taken care of."

"But I figured you needed me because I'm the only one here who can fly it."

Michael's image revealed his pointed teeth in what probably passed as a grin for a Wraith. "If you think that, you are mistaken."


	21. Chapter 21 Reunion

_AN:_ Sorry for the long wait for this update. Went through a rough patch health wise, just at a time when RL was at its most demanding. Anyway, this chapter's on the long side to somewhat make up for it. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and the reviews! Instead of answering them individually, you'll find my replies at the bottom of the page. I've seen other authors do this, and I think it's a great idea.

**Reunion**

The third gate they traveled through brought Ronon and Sheppard to a large hangar, almost empty except for oversized shelves on both sides that reached to the ceiling, carrying large, opaque modules that appeared to be some type of incubators. Again, a solitary figure was waiting for them, but this time it was no hologram, because its footsteps echoed loudly through the spacious interior as it came closer.

"Colonel Sheppard, I…"

"Spare me the niceties, Michael. We both know that I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, so let's get to the point where you tell me what evil schemes you have in mind for me."

"Actually, I was about to offer you some sustenance. It will prepare you for my 'evil schemes' as you just chose to describe them."

"Well, in that case I think I'll pass," John replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Michael's eyes flickered towards Ronon, who grabbed Sheppard by the back of his tac vest and half lifted him off the floor.

"I must insist," Michael said.

"Well, in that case, and since Ronon is asking so nicely…" John croaked, his air supply severely restricted. The next moment he was back on his feet again, gasping and rubbing his throat.

"I am still expecting somebody, so you will use this time to fortify yourself." While the Wraith was speaking he handed Ronon a piece of cord, and after the Satedan had tied the Colonel's hands with it, he guided his commander to a table that was set up some distance away towards the side of the hangar. On it were several pitchers with differently colored contecnts.

"Some water, maybe?" John suggested, but Ronon reached for one that held a blood red liquid and slowly let a small amount trickle into a metal cup.

"Your idea or his?" Sheppard breathed, glad that they both now had their backs to Michael so he would not be able to see their lips moving.

"His."

"Who's coming?"

"No idea."

John pretended to refuse the drink, so Ronon grabbed his hair and forced him to his knees. Then he ostensibly pulled Sheppard's head back and poured the content of the mug down his throat. Although it was barely a mouthful, John swallowed convulsively several times to make it appear that he had in fact received a full dose. To his surprise it appeared that it was in fact some kind of juice, and the taste wasn't bad - somewhere between tomato and cranberry. Of course, there was no telling what kind of effect it would have on him. But they had no choice. They had not found out yet what Michael's plans were, so Ronon had to continue playing the willing slave. Still, the uneasy glance he directed at the Colonel said clearly enough that he, too, was concerned about the impact of the drink.

While they were both waiting for whatever the brew was going to do to Sheppard, they heard the Stargate activate. Looking casually over his shoulder, John recognized the new arrival. Pretending to wipe his mouth on his shoulder in order to cover his moving lips, he whispered, "Tyre!", glad that he was able to warn his team mate so that his reaction would not give him away when he came face to face with the man who had betrayed him twice. Ronon stiffened at the mention of this name, and it took him a moment to fight down the rage that threatened to overtake him. While he was trying to control his emotions, John saw Michael talk to Tyre, and the looks they both threw in Ronon's direction troubled him. He saw a palm shaped device change hands from the Wraith to this worshipper, and turned back to the table.

"Watch out," John breathed again, "looks like Mikey's suspicious and Tyre's gonna test you."

"I can handle him," Ronon growled.

"Just keep cool," was the last thing John managed to say before the two other men had come close enough to hear. Tyre walked right past them, and Ronon fell into step behind him without a word. He felt uneasy leaving John alone with Michael, but in order to keep up his cover he had to do exactly as he was told.

Tyre led him to a bare cell, empty except for a cot in one corner. Closing the door behind them, he suddenly pivoted and smashed his fist into Ronon's face. Tasting blood where the inside of his cheek had caught on his teeth, the former Runner straightened and stood still again, face impassive. Like a cat, Tyre slowly circled him, fixing the control device to his palm. A command flashed through Ronon's brain, '_FEEL NO PAIN'. _Steeling himself against what was to come, he still almost cried out when Tyre dug a vicious finger into the place just below his shoulder into the half healed wound from the metal spike. Unable to keep the pain from reflecting in his eyes, Ronon slowly turned his head to look at the hand tormenting him. '_LOOK AT ME' _came the next order, so he shifted his gaze back at his former friend's face. In order to keep his gaze vacant, Ronon employed an old trick he had used while still a cadet in the Satedan army. To discipline the young recruits, they had been forced to witness the punishments of their peers, which usually took the form of flogging. He had taught himself to focus on a point that lay beyond the scene he was supposed to witness, so all he could see was a blur while still giving the impression of watching. And it worked its magic in this situation as well. After staring into Ronon's face for about a minute, Tyre left the room, apparently satisfied since he only closed the door without locking it.

Remaining in character for the sake of any hidden monitoring devices, Ronon sat down on the cot and stared into space, his brain working feverishly to plan his next step.

John watched his team mate walk away. There had been no telling how this mission would go, but this was the worst case scenario. Losing the jumper and Rodney had been the first blow, now they were being separated as well. At least he was not yet feeling any ill effects form the drink he'd had. On the contrary, he felt rather well.

"Follow me," Michael prompted. While leading his captive down an aisle of shelves he explained, "I have made significant progress in my genetic research."

"You mean outfitting your creatures with the Ancient gene?" John asked, thinking of Michael's comment about the jumper.

"That's one of the minor side effects, but it barely scratches the surface of the new process I'm about to finalize. Tonight it will be tested for the first time, and I am glad that you will be my test subject."

They stopped outside a door that was guarded by two Wraith drones. It slid aside at their approach. Beyond was some kind of lab. Sheppard recognized the tilting table of greenish metal with its restraints. They had found a similar one in another of Michael's facilities during their search for Teyla. Next to the table was one of the large pods from the hangar. Several tubes ran from it, most of them attached to monitoring devices.

Michael untied Sheppard's hands and pointed at the table. For a moment, John considered resisting. Whatever had been in that drink, it made him feel strong and alive. The Wraith appeared to have read his thoughts.

"Do not attempt anything foolish," he cautioned the Colonel. "The Palapa juice you drank only serves to increase your red blood cell count. It does not give you superhuman powers. And those drones outside the door are not the only guards I have."

Realizing that resistance was futile John lay down on the table and allowed himself to be strapped in. He winced when Michael picked up an IV needle and deftly inserted it into a vein on his hand. Next its tube was attached to one of the blood red cords coming from the pod. After checking that the connection was secure, Michael turned back to his prisoner, triumph flickering in his eyes.

"What you are about to witness, Colonel Sheppard, is not only cloning on the highest level, it is also in a way the path to eternal life. What I have in this pod is the beginning of a being that consists exclusively of stem cells. It is basically an empty page, waiting to be filled with the blueprint of an existing person. By infusing it with your blood, I will make an exact replica of you, at least as far as the body and basic thought processes are concerned. The conscious mind will still be a blank slate for me to program at my will."

"A Zombie Doppelganger of mine? How ingenious," John drawled. "And exactly how much of my blood are you going to need for this?"

Michael sneered as he opened a valve in the IV line. "All of it."

Thanks for the reviews:

Estel's Maiden, totally agree this is what Shep would do.

Jammeke, you just found out what Michael was planning..., while

musik-luvr, you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out about Rodney.

rhaddict, at least Ronon's got his gun back. The sword should follow soon...


	22. Chapter 22 Uneasy Alliance

**Uneasy Alliance**

Ronon guessed that about fifteen minutes had passed since Tyre left him. And much as he hated to admit it, the rest had been welcome. It was only when he had sat down on the cot that he realized how exhausted he was. Although the many years of running had taught his body to take the cruelest punishment and still recover quickly, his recent experiences of torture, surgery and all kinds of mental manipulations had taken their toll. He was weary in body and mind, and the wound in his shoulder where Tyre had just tested his resilience throbbed persistently, sending flashes of pain down his arm when he moved it.

Still, right now - regardless of monitoring devices or physical discomfort - he needed to move. There should have been ample opportunity for Michael to reveal his plans to Sheppard, and now it was time to stop him from executing whatever his intentions were for the Colonel.

Pushing the feelings of pain and exhaustion to the back of his mind, Ronon got up and sidled noiselessly to the entrance, where he stopped to listen. There was no sound. He carefully cracked the door open just a slit and peered out. There was nobody in sight, but his fine ears picked up the faintest murmur of voices somewhere to his right. Closing the door of his cell behind him, Ronon set off in that direction.

Soon he found himself back at an archway leading to the great hall that housed the Stargate. Michael and Tyre were standing in its middle. It was their voices he had heard, but they were still too far away to make out the words. Ronon bit his lip in frustration. There was no cover for him to get closer.

Just then he saw Michael place his hand on the Satedan's shoulder, who bowed his head in acquiescence. The Wraith walked away towards the DHD, entered an address and disappeared through the gate. Tyre watched his departure until the event horizon had vanished again, then he turned and disappeared down one of the aisles between the shelves.

Quickly and silently, Ronon crossed the expanse of floor that separated him from the first rack. He listened for his former friend's footsteps walking down the aisle, and positioned himself right at the end of the shelf where Tyre would emerge. When he did, Ronon slung his arm around the man's neck in a death grip that left him just enough air to stay conscious, but not to make a sound.

Tyre's eyes widened in shock and surprise when he recognized his captor. His hands moved feebly, and the command 'LET ME GO' flashed through Ronon's mind. With a grim smile he hissed into the other Satedan's ear, "Nice try. Won't happen, though." He half dragged half carried his captive into an alcove he had noticed while scanning the room earlier. It would hide them from at least cursory glances of whoever entered the hall.

Immobilizing Tyre against the wall with an arm across his throat, Ronon quickly patted him down. To his delight, he found his energy gun stashed away at the small of his former friend's back.

"You must be quite a favorite of Michael's if he let you have this," Ronon growled. With the familiar feel of his weapon's butt in his palm he felt a lot more confident. Setting the gun to 'kill', he aimed it at Tyre's forehead.

"Now you will tell me exactly what I want to know."

The captive shook his head and tried to speak. Slightly loosening his grip so he could answer, Ronon hissed, "What's stopping you?"

"What good would it do? You'll kill me either way," Tyre gasped, his voice hoarse from his bruised larynx.

"You bet I want to," Ronon replied through clenched teeth. "But I see your point."

Setting the gun to 'stun', he backed a step away from the other Satedan, still covering him with the weapon. Tyre collapsed against the wall, wheezing and gasping.

"If you fully cooperate with me, you may get out of this alive," Ronon said.

Tyre looked up at him in surprise. "Why should I believe you? I betrayed you twice, you are no longer honor bound to any promise you give me."

"What do you know about honor?" Ronon spat. "I will not sully mine by double crossing someone like you."

Somewhat recovered, Tyre straightened and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening."

"I want to know Michael's plans, and I want to get Sheppard safely to our jumper. Once we are inside and close to a Stargate, the two of us will duel. Whoever wins is free to go."

Tyre considered this offer while scanning Ronon's face. Finally he nodded.

"Sounds fair."

"Then talk."

"Well, your Colonel Sheppard has already been made aware of Michael's latest invention, so once we free him that will take care of your demands one and two. As for the jumper, it is where I parked it, just a quick trip through the Stargate away."

Ronon's eyes narrowed. "You got the Ancient gene now?"

Tyre smiled loftily. "As you said, I'm in high favor here."

"First things first," Ronon growled. "Where is Sheppard?"

"In the main lab. I was on my way there when you… intercepted me."

"Is it guarded?"

"Yes, but only by drones. They obey me. And if you keep playing your role and follow my orders they won't suspect you." He saw Ronon's frown and added, "I know it's hard, but you will have to trust me on this. And you should be aware that time is of the essence. If you want to save your Colonel, we need to move now."

Ronon's eyes narrowed. His mind was in turmoil, not knowing what to believe. He could be walking willingly into a trap, but if he stalled it could cost Sheppard his life. "What are you…"

"Doing to him? You'll have to see for yourself." Tyre turned to go, and after just a moment's hesitation Ronon followed him.

_Thanks for the reviews!_

musik-luvr: Don't worry, I don't do death fics...

rhaddict: The fight is a given. A sword fight between Ronon and Tyre is one of the spoilers for _Broken Ties_. Thanks for your good wishes! And yes, Shep's and Rodney's safety is foremost on my mind.

Gingercake: Michael can't help being melodramatic - with the new look they've given him...

Jammeke: Actually, Ronon's not locked up. I needed him free to move - or this thing would be going into extra innings.


	23. Chapter 23 Change of Heart

_AN_ Just a short chapter to get you off the hook as far as John's concerned, and to set the scene for what's coming. Thanks for bearing with me!

**Change of Heart**

Returning to his robotic performance as he and Tyre approached the door to the lab was pure torture for Ronon. Every fiber in his body wanted to turn his head this way and that, scanning the area for possible traps or dangers, but he had to keep his eyes straight ahead and his face impassive. At least the two drones guarding the door didn't even twitch when he and Tyre walked right past them.

Ronon was just about to heave a sigh of relief as the door slid shut behind them, but the sight that met his eyes stopped him. Sheppard was strapped down on an examination table, several tubes running from his lifeless body. His eyes were closed, and his face had a waxy greyish white color. Suppressing an oath, Ronon stepped up to the Colonel's side and checked his throat for a pulse. There was a faint fluttering under his fingertips, proving that John was still alive, but Ronon was distracted from this welcome fact by a movement on the other side of his team mate's still body. Whipping out his gun that had been concealed under his jacket, Ronon aimed it at Tyre's chest, who had just reached for one of the tubes.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to close the spigot, or the rest of his blood will drain out of him as well."

Running his eyes over the medical setup Ronon realized that what Tyre had proposed was in fact the right thing to do. He nodded at the other Satedan, who shut off the feed of blood to the cocoon and came over to stand at Ronon's side.

"He looks pretty dead to me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he's still alive," Ronon growled in reply.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. It would have taken another 10 minutes for the blood loss to become critical. I just figured that the guards would object if we tried to remove a prisoner, but they would be indifferent to the disposal of a body."

Ronon looked at his former friend in surprise. "Sounds like you wanna help us get out of here."

Tyre smiled. "I have been planning to leave for some time. In fact, ever since I received the Ancient gene. There are many worlds that would gladly pay for my services, operating equipment left over from the Ancients. I would be my own master at last."

Seeing Ronon's unbelieving look, Tyre continued, "Look, this is a real opportunity for me to get my life back. But Michael is a formidable adversary, I would not want him on my tail. So I figured faking my own death would be a good life insurance. And then I'd need a new identity. But I can't do that on my own."

Ronon's glare could have melted steel. "You can't be serious. You're expecting me to help you?"

Tyre's confident facade began to crack a little. He shifted his weight uneasily, and his shoulders sagged slightly.

"I think we should begin helping each other again, like in the old days. Look, I really meant what I said at our last meeting. I cannot undo what I've done to you, but I do regret misleading you."

"Twice."

Tyre swallowed. "Right. Twice. But you must believe me, when we met on that planet, I didn't know what he had planned for you. All Michael told me was that he needed you as a decoy. I had no idea he would… torture and manipulate you in that way. He's a maniac. But once he got started, there was nothing I could have done for you. In fact..." He hesitated, a painful look crossing his face. "He only gave me back the years he took from me before we met after you had been found by your friends and returned to Atlantis."

Ronon just continued glaring at his fellow Satedan without answering. With a sigh, Tyre turned back to Sheppard.

"We have waited long enough. If I had not closed that spigot, he would be dead by now. Which means it's time to move him."

Ronon looked at John's pale face, a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"Can't we at least pump some of the blood he's lost back into him? His pulse is awfully weak."

Tyre shook his head. "His blood has already been absorbed by the copy."

"Copy?"

"Yes, that's what the purpose of this setup is. To make an exact copy of a person."

Ronon frowned. "Who dies in the process. So what's the use?"

Tyre looked at him in surprise. "An exact replica of your enemy who will do your bidding. A great tactical advantage, wouldn't you say?"

Ronon's mind was racing. Something like this would be impossible to detect. It would be a constant threat to Atlantis. Tyre was about to scoop up John off the table, but Ronon stopped him.

"How many labs like this does Michael have?"

Warily, his former friend looked up at him. "I only know of this one. Why?"

"I'm not leaving without blowing this place up," Ronon announced.


	24. Chapter 24 Getaway

_AN _Sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Thanks to my wonderful beta Lahela who gave me a push in the right direction!

**Overload**

As soon as he was out of sight of the drones, Ronon gave up his stiff gait and quickly followed the route Tyre had explained to him. Damn, it didn't feel right leaving the still unconscious John with the Wraith worshipper, but he had no choice. He could not bring himself to trust his former friend, no matter how sincere his words had sounded, but he hoped that Tyre's desire for freedom was strong enough so he would not betray them yet again. Anyway, at the moment the most important thing was to make sure the explosion would be set up to succeed.

Tyre's instructions checked out, and Ronon finally found himself in a large, low hall in the basement of the facility. It was filled with a long row of gothic looking machines, all humming away. This was the generator room, and the idea was to overload one of the machines, which would then lead to a chain reaction that would literally bring down the house.

Picking a machine about half way down the line, Ronon located a cover in its side, exactly where he had been told it would be. He flipped it open, and a control panel appeared underneath. Just as Tyre had said, among the controls there was one sliding knob with a symbol next to it that resembled a crude drawing of a sun. At the moment it was set a little to the right of center, but Ronon pushed it almost all the way to the right. Instantly, the machine's humming rose in pitch and volume. Walking to its back, Ronon found the green overload switch he was looking for, and jammed a length of cord he had brought from the lab into the small cavity beneath it, effectively stopping it from turning off the device. So far so good.

Rushing back to the lab, he stalked past the drones. When the door had slid shut Ronon's eyes quickly scanned the room. John was still strapped to the table, and still unconscious. But Tyre was nowhere to be seen. Very much aware that time was pressing, Ronon went to Sheppard's side and checked his pulse again. It was unchanged, weak but regular. When he began to undo the restraints, the Colonel moaned, and his eyelids fluttered open. It took John a moment to focus on the looming figure next to him. When he recognized his team mate, he relaxed visibly.

"Guess you got here in time," he mumbled.

"Only just," Ronon replied, glad to see that Sheppard was coherent. "Can you sit up? We gotta move."

John opened his eyes again. "What's the rush?"

"This place is gonna blow in a few minutes."

Sheppard groaned. "Let me guess. Your doing?"

Ronon shrugged. "Figured you wouldn't want this kind of technology in enemy hands."

"Good point." John tried to push himself up, and with his team mate's help he managed.

"You have to act dead when I carry you past the guards," the Satedan informed him.

"That should not be too hard," the Colonel wheezed, "I feel like a rag doll." He was swaying slightly, even in his sitting position. "You don't happen to have more of that red juice on you? Michael told me it helps to grow red blood cells. Would come in mighty handy just about now."

"Sorry. Maybe we can grab some on the way out."

"So that's the plan? Just walk past the guards and through the Stargate?"

"More or less," Ronon replied, reaching for John's wrists. Then he bent down to placed him across his shoulders in a fireman's carry. For once, Sheppard did not protest against this undignified position, but went completely limp. When Ronon straightened, however, he staggered slightly. Biting back a curse, Ronon willed his body to play along just a little while longer. His team mate's weight that he would normally carry with ease seemed like a back-breaking burden today.

John lifted his head. "You okay there, Big Guy?"

"I'm fine," Ronon replied through clenched teeth. He and Sheppard both knew it was a lie, but they had no choice. They had to move, and they had to move now. Summoning the last reserves of his dwindling strength, Ronon straightened and carried the Colonel through the door. The drones on guard duty outside the lab paid him no heed. So far so good. Still, there was no telling what Tyre might be up to at that moment.

The aisle that led to the center of the hall and the Stargate seemed to stretch forever. Ronon kept his head down, allowing himself to focus on nothing but the next agonizing step, trying to ignore the pain in his tortured muscles and nerves as much as he could. When the shelves to his left and right ended, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that rounding the corner at last got him out of the sightline of the drones, and that's exactly how far he got before his legs gave out. Dropping to his knees, he carefully lowered his burden to the ground and collapsed next to Sheppard. John's eyes were full of concern, and he started to say something, but Ronon shushed him. There was no time.

Grunting with effort, he pushed himself back to his feet and walked over to the table that held the pitchers. He quickly downed two cups of the blood red liquid, and brought another one back to Sheppard. While the Colonel finished his portion, Ronon scanned the area. It was deserted.

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise below his feet and the ground quivered. It appeared that the overloaded generator had begun its work of destruction. As fast as he could, Ronon rushed to the DHD, and punched in a gate address. As the Gate began it's slow dialing process, he went back to get Sheppard. To his surprise, the juice appeared to have already taken effect. His movements came easier, and John didn't appear quite as heavy when Ronon lifted him up on his shoulders again. By now the ground was shaking continuously, and explosions could be heard. Suddenly bursts of blinding white light began to shoot up from the floor. Breaking into a trot, they had almost reached the DHD when a shout from the back of the hall made Ronon turn and draw his gun. Behind him the wormhole established with its usual _whoosh. _He saw Tyre running towards him, and now several drones appeared as well, who had been alerted by his call. Taking careful aim, Ronon fired his weapon, and Tyre collapsed with a strangled cry. Just as he hit the ground, a whole cluster of the white lights broke from the floor. Almost blinded, Ronon turned and let John slide to the floor.

"Let's go!" he shouted, pulling the Colonel's arm over his shoulders, and with their last bit of strength they stumbled up to and through the Gate as the roof behind them slowly caved in.

...

Thanks so much as usual for the reviews.

rhaddict and Jammeke: I totally agree, Tyre is (or was?) a really cool character. I love ambiguous types that keep you guessing. Only in fiction though, not in RL ;)

Gingercake : Yeah, Ronon seems to really enjoy blowing up things. And opposed to the SGA FX department, I can have as many explosions as I want, they don't cost a cent!

everlovin: Hope you have calmed down by now. Of course I won't let our boys die! I have a hard enough time writing emotion, a grief scene is way out of my league.


	25. Chapter 25 Homeward Bound

**Homeward bound**

Ronon and Sheppard came flying through the gate and hit the ground hard. Luckily it was soft grass so they both remained where they were for a moment, catching their breath. The gate shut down, and Ronon was just beginning to enjoy the idea of a successful escape when he was startled by a yelp from the Colonel. He rolled over quickly, reaching for his gun, and saw a very stunned looking John staring into the amused face of… Tyre. The Satedan held out a flask to the Colonel.

"I brought some more of the Palapa juice. There are no medical facilities here, so this and water is the only remedy I can offer you."

Struggling to regain his composure, Sheppard asked the obvious question. "How the hell did you get here?"

Tyre shrugged. "Thanks to our diversion I managed to get to the gate unnoticed and followed you through."

"But I thought you were…" Sheppard cast a reproachful look in Ronon's direction. "_Our _diversion? You knew about this?"

"Yup."

"And the big display with your gun and the hall exploding - that was just an act?"

"Not quite," Ronon answered, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder that had taken the brunt of his fall. "The gun was set to kill, but I aimed over his head. The white lights were flares he had planted all over the floor to cover his escape. But the explosion in the generator room was real. It should have destroyed the whole facility."

"It was very important to me to give the impression that I was among the casualties," Tyre added. "I hope one of the guards managed to alert Michael to my self-sacrificing bravery."

Sheppard pulled a face. "I don't like being kept out of the loop on decisions like this," he declared. "Are we supposed to be buddies with him now?"

Ronon was about to reply when a panicked voice rang out in his head. _"Oh my God, please tell me this is really you? Where have you been? What happened? Is Sheppard with you? Is he okay? How can you leave me here cooped up in this coffin for an eternity while…"_

Since there was no reaction from Ronon to John's question, Tyre spoke up. "Let's call this a temporary alliance."

But John wasn't paying attention. He was watching Ronon, who had gone completely still, while his face was settling into a painful frown.

"Hey, Big Guy! You alright?"

"I'm… I'm okay. Just a… headache."

"… _and suddenly the jumper powered up, so I assumed John was flying it, but he wasn't, so here I was stranded God knows where. I immediately began to ration my provisions since there was no telling how long I would have to wait until…"_

Concentrating with all his might, Ronon tried to send the command "SHUT UP!" to McKay, but it was no use. The tirade in his head continued without any sign of letting up. He felt Sheppard's uneasy gaze on him. Everybody knew he was not the kind of person to suffer from headaches - or any aches for that matter - so he realized that his admission must have worried the Colonel. But there was nothing he could do without giving away Rodney's position to Tyre. And he wanted to keep that ace up his sleeve - just in case.

Trying to tune out the babbling voice in his head, Ronon explained, "I wasn't trying to keep you in the dark about my deal with Tyre, but first you were unconscious and then there was no time to explain. Anyway, until now he's held up his side of the bargain. He got us out and..." Oops, he had almost given himself away by mentioning the jumper, which was probably hidden in one of the buildings he could see not far away from where they were. He felt Tyre watching him speculatively, so Ronon flinched as if in pain and rubbed his temple.

"_Tyre? Bargain? I don't believe it. Hasn't that bastard double crossed us often enough? You better watch your back, because I would not trust that sneak as far as I could throw him. Which is not very far at all, given my propensity to slipped discs, not to mention…"_

Still striving to ignore the annoying monologue, Ronon continued, "… and brought us to the place where the jumper should be."

"That was our agreement," Tyre replied, pointing at one of the buildings. "It is in the hangar over there."

"Sounds good to me," John admitted, reaching for the flask Tyre had put in front of him. "Just give me a minute while I take another swig of this stuff."

When the blood building juice had revived Sheppard enough so that he could walk with some support, Ronon pulled John's arm over his shoulders with one hand while drawing his gun with the other.

"How many guards?" he asked.

"None," Tyre replied. "This facility has only recently been added to our network, so it is not operational as yet. There's nobody here. Which is why I chose this place to hide the jumper." He turned and walked towards the hangar. When Ronon tried to follow him John held him back.

"Do you really think we should trust him?"

"Honestly, no," the Satedan replied, shaking his head. "That's why he doesn't know about McKay, and I plan to keep it that way."

"I sure hope Rodney's alright," Sheppard said.

Ronon pulled a face. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's the reason for my 'headache'. Since I first set foot on this planet he hasn't stopped yelling in my head."

"_Well, I'm glad somebody's finally showing some concern for my well-being. And I'm not yelling I'm… never mind. Why are you still standing there talking, anyway? Start moving already. I want to get out of here immediately, if not sooner."_

"Will you shut up?" Ronon growled. "Do something useful for a change and scan the area for life signs." The voice in his head subsided to some indistinct mutterings, causing Ronon to smirk. "I think we should follow Tyre now."

"Alright, let's go," John sighed, "but don't get too used to making all the decisions. I'm not planning to let this become a habit."

_AN_ Thanks to my faithful reviewers as always. Your comments and encouragements are greatly appreciated.

**Gingercake **- Glad I was able to surprise you.

**rhaddict **- So this chapter answered your question about Tyre. You almost guessed what was going on! And you know me and my whumpy little heart, of course I have to let Ronon and Shep suffer a bit.

**Jammeke **- No rush, I just don't find the time either to update more frequently than once a week. As you can see, Tyre's not out of the picture yet. And I agree, Ronon should be allowed to take the lead on SGA more often than about once every season - which is one reason why I write these fics...


	26. Chapter 26 Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Tyre was waiting for them by the hangar door. Just before they reached it, Ronon muttered under his breath, "McKay says no other life signs." John just nodded. He had a hard enough time staying on his feet. Even with Ronon's support the walk from the gate had sapped his strength. He also realized that he was ravenously hungry. Which should not have come as a surprise, after all the Palapa juice needed substance to build the new blood cells.

When they entered the hangar they found the jumper sitting on a raised platform. Sheppard eyed the building's double doors.

"If you came in this way that was some fancy flying on your part," he said to Tyre. The Satedan smirked.

"Unfortunately I cannot accept this compliment. The roof retracts. But to open it we need power. I will go and start the generators." And with a short nod he was gone.

Ronon helped John into the jumper, and the Colonel gratefully fell into the pilot's chair. He took a com piece from a compartment in the control console and plugged it into his ear.

"… _have known better than to leave the design of the plumbing facilities to Zelenka. I won't bother you with details, quite frankly they are rather disgusting, even for your level of aesthetics, but I can tell you that I will give this little excuse for a scientist a piece of my mind once we…"_

John cast an admiring look in Ronon's direction. That his team mate had managed to remain so calm while this verbal tsunami assaulted his brain was no mean feat. Ronon just shrugged and began to search the jumper for something edible. Sheppard tapped his ear piece.

"Rodney," he said.

"_Sheppard! Thank God you're here. I can't wait to get off this planet and… it is a planet, isn't it? In the past Michael always used planets for his bases, so that's what had me make this assumption, although there's no telling…"_

"Rodney - SHUT UP!"

The silence that followed was thick enough to cut with a knife. Apart from a relieved sigh coming from the corner where Ronon stood. It was hard to tell if it was because of the peace and quiet in his head or because of the fact that he had just located a drawer full of power bars.

"Rodney, I need you to focus," John continued. "We're not home yet. First of all, I want you to run a full diagnostic on the jumper. Before I start her up I wanna know if there's been any kind of tampering with the controls or the programming."

He gratefully accepted a power bar from Ronon, who was now sprawled in the other chair, and continued with his mouth full, "And I want you to keep a close scan on any…"

"_What the… oh no, this is not good…"_

John choked on the bite he was just trying to swallow and began to cough, so it was Ronon who spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"_From my readings it appears that your so-called ally Tyre just activated a beacon. I'm receiving the signal loud and clear."_

Ronon and Sheppard exchanged looks. "He said he was going to turn on the generator. Any chance this might have caused this reading?" the Colonel asked.

"_I may have been through a harrowing ordeal, but there is nothing wrong my cerebral faculties. Of course I can tell the difference between an energy output and a homing signal. This is definitely the latter."_

Ronon pulled his gun and rose from his seat.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna shut it off. And kill him."

"Hang on a sec and let's think this through," John cautioned. "The damage is done already, and at the moment it might be wise not to let Tyre know we're on to him."

Reluctantly Ronon re-holstered his gun, but he remained standing. "What do you suggest?"

Glad to be back in his position of authority, John addressed McKay again.

"What's the status on the jumper?"

"_To put it in a nutshell, we're not going anywhere. One of the DHD's control crystals is missing. We can't dial the gate."_

"Son of a gun," Sheppard muttered.

"_Good call you didn't let Chewie here blow our former ally to kingdom come. We need to get the crystal back from him."_

"Didn't you bring any spares?"

"_Of course I did, but a replacement needs to be programmed to serve its specific purpose. And considering the fact that our scanners just picked up an approaching hive ship I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time."_

"Here he comes," Ronon growled. Looking up, John saw Tyre walking towards the jumper. He was carrying a small metal box. At the same time, the roof of the hangar began to move aside. Light spilled through the growing opening and clearly illuminated the Wraith Worshipper's self-satisfied expression. Sheppard thought he could hear Ronon's teeth grinding, and he put a restraining hand on his team mate's arm.

"Okay, Big Guy, you leave the talking to me. And no open aggression, understood?"

The glare Ronon sent his way could have melted steel, but the Satedan nodded and relaxed his grip on the handle of his gun.

When Tyre entered the craft, Sheppard had made up his mind to take a direct approach.

"There you are. And just in time. There's a hive ship headed this way. We need to get out of here, but I can't get the DHD online. You know anything about that?"

A look of concern crossed Tyre's face. Obviously this hive was not the reinforcement he had been expecting.

"I removed a crystal from the device. It was a safety measure while I left the jumper unattended. Here it is."

He held out the box to a slightly rattled Sheppard, who had not expected such a frank admission. Cautiously, the Colonel opened the lid. The crystal was in fact inside, nestled in a protective shell. He took it out and placed it in its slot under the control panel. The jumper's DHD powered up immediately.

"That's more like it," John quipped. "Let's get this show on the road."

Responding smoothly to his commands, the jumper rose from the platform and cleared the hangar ceiling. Lining up the craft in front of the gate, Sheppard began to punch in the coordinates for the Alpha site.

"_And what, pray, is the meaning of this?"_

Unable to answer this cryptic question, John slowed his dialing.

"_Where on earth did you get this address? As you know I have memorized the dialing sequence of every planet we've ever been to, and this is not…"_

Sheppard's hand was hovering over the last symbol when he heard a loud crash behind him. Ronon had tackled Tyre and was holding him in a death grip. Furious that his direct order had been disobeyed, John hissed, "What are you doing?"

"He was going for the DHD," Ronon explained in a strangled voice. It took all his strength to keep Tyre down. John looked through the jumper's front window at the gate, and suddenly everything made sense. The lit symbols on the Stargate were not the ones he had dialed.


	27. Chapter 27 In Pursuit

**In Pursuit**

"Rodney, what's going on?" Sheppard asked. Tyre stopped struggling.

"How did you bring Dr. McKay here?" he hissed.

"We didn't," Ronon replied with a feral smirk. "You did." He was glad for the respite, the strain on his tired muscles had become almost unbearable.

"_The chip you just inserted was re-programmed to execute just one dialing sequence. Whatever address you put in, the gate will always end up dialing the same coordinates."_

"So re-re-program it."

"_Your attempts at humor are singularly inappropriate. Access to the chip has been disabled with a lockout command. I need to find a way around it before I can restore the original programming."_

"Can you do it before the hive gets here?"

"_Once you stop distracting me with asinine questions I just may be able to do it!"_

John turned to Ronon. "Guess we'll be…"

The momentary distraction was all Tyre needed. Digging a vicious elbow into Ronon's solar plexus, he managed to throw off the bigger man and came to his feet. Temporarily winded, Ronon could only watch as the wraith worshipper raced to the back of the jumper and disappeared through the hatch. He heard a grunt behind him, and turning his head he saw Sheppard struggling out of his seat, clearly intent on following the fugitive. The sight galvanized Ronon's reluctant body into action.

"You stay here, he's mine!" he snarled as he stumbled to his feet and lumbered away in pursuit.

"Watch out, we don't know what kind of weapons he has here!" John shouted after him.

Ronon had barely cleared the jumper's rear opening when he heard the door of the hangar slam shut. His first impulse was to rush in the direction, but he fought the urge. Already in basic training the Satedan recruits had learned this ruse. Slam the door and hide nearby, and your pursuer will run headlong into your ambush. Drawing his gun, he approached the exit cautiously, constantly alert for an attack. He was about half way across the floor when the voice in his head spoke up.

"_What are you waiting for? He's headed for the building on the left."_

Why hadn't he thought of McKay and his life signs detector earlier? Suppressing a curse, Ronon rushed through the door and ran towards the other hangar. Tyre had already disappeared inside, but the door he had used was falling shut only now. Spotting another entrance a little further down the side of the building, Ronon moved towards it and opened it cautiously.

In contrast to the other hangar that had been almost empty except for the jumper, this one was filled with all kinds of crates and equipment. It made for good cover, but also limited his range of view significantly. Making his way carefully through the maze, Ronon stopped when he heard a hissing noise that sounded like static. He followed it and found Tyre fiddling with the knobs on what appeared to be some kind of radio. He was obviously trying to make contact with the reinforcements he had called. Ronon stepped from behind a large packing crate and aimed his gun at his former friend.

"Turn it off," he said. To his dismay he could see the barrel of his trusted weapon wavering slightly. A slow fire was spreading from the still healing wounds in his shoulders down his arms. Gritting his teeth he met Tyre's determined stare as the other Satedan turned around and lifted his hands in the air.

"I know what you want. I know you so well, Ronon. Your exaggerated sense of honor was always your weak spot. You need an excuse to blow a defenseless man away. Well, I won't do you this favor. If you want to kill me, you have to do it like this, face to face in cold blood."

Ronon trembled with suppressed fury. The taunting voice made his blood boil. But he could not bring himself to pull the trigger. All those years on the run when the Wraith had tried to turn him into an animal he had fought so hard to hang on to his humanity. He would not stoop to the level of a callous beast now. His voice was dripping ice when he addressed Tyre.

"Don't push your luck. Maybe I..."

He didn't know if it was the strain in his voice or his unsteady aim that had made Tyre aware of his exhaustion. Figuring that Ronon' reflexes were not up to their usual speed, the wraith worshipper threw himself to the side and ducked behind another piece of machinery. Ronon's shot missed its aim and hit the console of the device, which exploded in a shower of sparks and white heat. The heavy gun fell from his hands as he lifted his arms to protect his eyes. He heard it skidding across the floor, but there was no time to look for it now. He made a perfect target where he was. Blindly, Ronon stumbled back the way he had come and hid behind one of the crates, listening intently for approaching footsteps while he waited for his eyesight to return to normal. But nobody came after him.

When the red circles had stopped dancing in front of his eyes, Ronon went to look for his gun. But he couldn't find it. What should he do now? It would be madness to go after Tyre unarmed, especially if the other Satedan now had his weapon. He would have to return to the jumper for some more arms.

"RONON!" Tyres voice rang out through the room. I appeared to come from the other side of the hall.

Unwilling to give his position away, Ronon remained silent.

"I know you're still here. I have a proposition for you."

Pretty sure now that Tyre was at the other end of the room, Ronon shouted back, "I'm getting sick of your proposals."

"But this was actually your idea. Remember when you cornered me in the lab? You said we would duel and the winner would be free to go. I think this is the time and place for it. Oh, I should maybe mention as well that I have your sword here. I'm sure you'll want it back."

Ronon was considering his options when a well-known voice popped uninvited into his mind. _"You're not thinking of accepting, are you? You can't be that daft. You're in no shape to face him, especially in a sword fight. You've barely had time to recover from Michael's torture, not to mention all the brain fries and operations you've had. You're usually so trigger happy, I can't believe you won't just shoot him down and be done with it. Have you forgotten already that this is the third time…"_

By now Ronon had become quite adept at tuning out this nagging voice in his head, so he ignored Rodney's rant and began to walk in the direction of Tyre's voice.


	28. Chapter 28 Showdown

_AN_ So here we are - the sword fight. Hope it will live up to your expectations. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta Lahela, and to rhaddict who has faithfully reviewed every single chapter. Thanks for all the encouragement you two, it meant a lot to me.

**Showdown**

Soon the clutter of boxes and machinery became sparser, and Ronon could see that the back part of the hangar was empty. In the middle of the large expanse stood Tyre, a sword in each hand. Ronon recognized one of them as his own that had been taken from him after he had been captured during the ambush in the cave. Scanning the surroundings for any sign of a trap, Ronon muttered.

"McKay."

"_Have you changed your mind? I sure hope so. As I mentioned before, you…"_

"Sill no life signs except for me and him?"

"_What? Oh no, you can't seriously…"_

"Just answer the question, McKay!" Ronon hissed.

"_Fine, its your funeral. And I mean this literally. You're still clear."_

"Any readings that look like a bomb or something?"

"_Why do you… no, cancel that. Just answering the questions. No, I don't have any energy reading at all, apart from that annoying beacon."_

Satisfied, Ronon decided that it was time to show himself, and stepped out from behind the stack of crates that had been hiding him from view. He stopped a safe distance from Tyre. The other man bent down and put Ronon's sword on the ground. Then he backed away from it about the same distance Ronon had left between them, where he knelt and put his own sword on the floor in front of himself. Recognizing the Satedan ritual of _Enchido_, Ronon went to his blade and knelt behind it.

Tyre raised his hands, palms up, and began to chant the first verse of the archaic song that began the ceremony. Ronon felt a deep peace settle over him as they took turns reciting the words that he had not used in over ten years, but that came to him like long lost friends. When they were done, they stood and bowed to each other. And the fight began

The clang of clashing steel, the scuffling of footsteps and the rumbling of the men's grunts reverberated through the hall. Usually Ronon's superior strength and farther reach would have given him an unmatchable advantage, but under the current circumstances his tired and abused body barely allowed him to hold his own against his agile adversary. Soon he was bleeding from several cuts in his arms and torso had had received when his reflexes had been too slow to parry Tyre's attacks completely. They had been glancing blows and the wounds were not dangerous in themselves, but still the blood loss further weakened him.

Ronon knew he couldn't hold out for long. He needed to end this fight, and end it soon. Since his screaming muscles lacked the strength for an all-out attack, he retreated step by step, allowing Tyre to herd him backwards until his back almost touched the metal wall. Another violent swipe of Tyre's blade got through Ronon's defenses, leaving a deep gash across his thigh. Ronon hissed in pain as he let his leg buckle beneath him. With a cry of triumph, Tyre raised his sword high in the air, ready to deal the man on the ground a fatal blow. That was what Ronon had been waiting for. He catapulted his body towards the other man, crashing into his adversary's legs and toppling him forward. Tyre's sword described a wide arc through the air before it hit the wall where the blade shattered into several pieces.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Ronon came to his feet, his own sword still clutched in his hand. Tyre sat crouched against the wall, staring in disbelief at the remnants of his weapon. Ronon took one step in his direction, which caused an unexpected reaction from the other Satedan. With lightning speed, he jumped to his feet, threw the rest of the blade at his adversary, who barely managed to deflect it with his own sword, and raced towards a stack of crates. Ronon tried to run after him, but a trot was all he could manage.

Grunting with the effort, Tyre pushed one of the crates at the top to the floor where it shattered, revealing several alien looking guns. Tyre picked one up and aimed it at Ronon, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Looks like the Satedan gods favor you today, but I follow a new master now and I'm no longer bound by their decisions. I would have preferred to return you to the One I serve alive. I know he has further plans for you. But you are getting too troublesome, so I will end it now. Farewell, Ronon."

Ronon flinched when a shot rang through the hall, quickly followed by several more. But no projectiles hit his body. Instead, Tyre began to jerk like a puppet on a string before he fell headlong to the floor, a look of utter astonishment on his face. Squinting through the cordite fumes, Ronon could make out a figure clad in black leather, a 9 mil trailed at the fallen man in a double handed grip.

"Sheppard?" Ronon croaked in disbelief.

"Yes, right, as if Mr. Fantastic is the only one who can pull off last-minute surprise rescues around here," a familiar voice came back to him, its attempt at sarcasm unable to disguise the nervousness and shock behind it. Ronon limped towards Rodney, who had not moved his stance, his eyes still tightly closed, as they usually were when he fired a weapon. Gently, Ronon took the gun from the scientist's hands. McKay's eyes opened a slit, widening instantly when he saw the blood running from the Satedan's many wounds.

"Oh God, I didn't hit you, did I?" he gasped.

"No, McKay," Ronon replied. "You did good."


	29. Chapter 29 Home

_AN_ So, this is it - the last chapter. Hope it will tie up all the loose ends and answer any question you may have had. If not, let me know via a review. And speaking of reviews, they have become very rare lately, except for my faithful rhaddict. Thanks, sweetie! Now this is your last chance. Please let me know what you liked or disliked about the story, it will make me a better writer, and will motivate me to start another story soon. If I don't hear from you I may just assume it's not worth bothering... (just kidding!)

A special thanks to my wonderful beta Lahela, who's advice and guidance was truly invaluable. hugs

And now, the conclusion of _Severed Ties_

**Home**

"Alright, Colonel," Dr. Keller said as she pulled the needle from the vein in John's hand and unhooked the empty blood pouch from its stand, "I think that should do for now. You may go."

"Excellent timing, doc," Sheppard replied, glancing at his watch. "I'm due for the meeting with Woolsey in ten minutes."

"Great, let's go," Ronon said from the next bed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side.

"Now just a moment," Dr. Keller interrupted. "I've agreed to let you participate in this meeting but I expect you back here as soon as it is over."

Ronon glared at the young woman. "I'm fine. You said it yourself."

"I said that the implants were being absorbed by your body now that they have been shut down completely - thanks to the control device Dr. McKay found on Tyre. But there may be unforeseen complications when they detach from your brain and neural tissue. I need you here to monitor the process."

"I'll bring him back personally, doc," Sheppard promised, about to slap Ronon's shoulder but thinking better of it. The Satedan was still covered in numerous bandages and John didn't want to hit him where it still hurt by mistake. They turned to go but Dr. Keller was not done with them yet.

"And you will use this," she said, handing Ronon a cane. Sheppard snorted when he saw his team mate's scornful expression.

"I won't walk around with _that_," Ronon declared.

"I could get you a wheelchair if you prefer," Dr. Keller suggested with an impish grin.

"Come on, do as she says. We're wasting time here." John was as eager as Ronon to get out of the infirmary. Casting him a reproachful look, the Satedan grabbed the cane and stomped noisily from the room. Dr. Keller turned away shaking her head when she suddenly heard a loud crack. She ran to the door and looked into the hallway, where she saw her patient staring at one half of the cane that had been neatly snapped in two. Looking at her, he shrugged.

"Guess these weren't made for people my size," he declared, handed her the left over piece and walked away - leaving Dr. Keller to stare after him open mouthed.

John and Ronon were still giggling like schoolboys about this episode when they reached Woolsey's office. Sheppard palmed the door open - and stopped dead in his tracks. The conference table had been pushed to the side and was laden with food and drinks. Several people had been talking in small groups and now turned toward them: Teyla, McKay, Carson, Lorne, Zelenka, Woolsey and even Sam Carter.

"What the…" John began but was elbowed aside by Ronon who made a beeline for the snacks.

"Ah, there you are!" Woolsey called out. He and Carter came towards Sheppard.

"I'm glad to see you up and about again," Sam said with a smile. "And Ronon too, of course," she added, her grin widening as she watched the Satedan piling his plate high with all sorts of appetizers.

"Good to see you too, Colonel," John replied. He pointed at the buffet. "Was this your idea?"

"No, actually it was Mr. Woolsey who felt a celebration would be in order. After all, you managed to deal a serious blow to one of our most dangerous enemies."

Seeing the surprised look Sheppard cast in his direction, Woolsey cleared his throat.

"Well, I felt that we had gotten off to a rather bad start in this whole affair. Now I don't want you to think I'm apologizing for my earlier decisions. Given the same circumstances I would act in exactly the same way. But after reading your report and especially after experiencing for myself what risks your… I meant to say _Ronon_ was willing to take in order to protect this city I must admit that you showed very good judgement in choosing the members of your team. Unorthodox as the group may seem," he added. The other guests had joined their little circle as well, and now they all looked at Ronon, who was coming over to them, happily stuffing his mouth with what looked like mini quiches.

"What?" he asked when he realized he had become the focus of attention.

Woolsey took a step towards him. "Mr. Dex," he said. "You have shown remarkable courage and initiative under extreme circumstances. Without your dedication this city might well have been facing a dangerous infiltration with clones by now. In the name of the IOA and all the local staff I would like to thank you, and tell you that I am proud and happy to have you here with us."

He held out his hand which Ronon took - after quickly running his own down his leg to make sure it was clean. Swallowing his last bite, he said with his most disarming smile, "No problem. Any time."


End file.
